


JackRabbit Doodles

by fieryhotaru



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Character Bashing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hermaphrodites, Insults, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Transphobia, Transphobia (but not really), Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a bunch of ideas that I had about the pair but could never make into a full-length story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight

“I’ll get ‘em, Bunny!” Jack yelled valiantly as they fought atop a Himalayan mountain, attacking the evil yetis. The Pole was recently attacked by the yetis that _didn’t_ join Nicholas St. North in his toy-making and wonder-bringing. North respected their decision of not wanting to join him, but now that they attacked demanding ‘justice’ for the other yetis, he had no choice but to raise a counter-attack with the help of his fellow Guardians. Jack and Bunny had strayed from their fellows and were now fighting together against a band of yetis. They were already winning, and Jack thought he could deliver the final blow. “I’ll show you what I can do!”

“Hurry up, ya gumbies!” Bunny let the kid attack, but had sensed another danger that was brewing above them; a blizzard that wasn’t Jack’s, but one crafted by Mother Nature, who was way more experienced in the task than the young spirit. The storm could prove deadly, even for Jack. The rabbit watched the boy go in for his attack, but the yetis had other plans. They stalled Jack with their weapons, which included swords and bazookas. The boy still wasn’t the best fighter, so dodging and finding an opening was hard for him. Jack almost got himself sliced in two. “Dammit!” Bunny raised his boomerangs and readied himself to help Jack. They were running out of time.

“No Bunny, I got this!” Jack dodged a few more attacks and raised his staff, creating an icy and windy attack that was strong enough to knock the yetis off the tall mountain’s ledge. “See, I did it!” He landed and did a victorious pose. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, the snow line crumbling beneath their feet, and the wind blowing around at gale speed. “What…?”

“You idiot!” Bunny struggled to get his footing. “You took too much damn time! Now the bloody blizzard’s here!”

“Blizzard?” Jack looked up, never even sensing the blizzard coming since he was too focused on the fight. The mountain cracked and the ground slanted, the two Guardians losing their footing and blowing off the mountain. Jack couldn’t fly in this crazy wind; he could only hold his staff out for the Pooka to grab onto as they blew around in the air for several long minutes. Finally, the wind slowed down for a moment as the boy landed them to the snowy ground. It didn’t take long for the wind to pick up again, but this time Bunny could stay grounded. Jack on the other hand… “Wait, don’t let go of the staff!” The winter spirit was about to blow away again as the traitorous wind tried picking him up again. “I can’t control it!”

“You proved that, didn’t ya, mate?” Bunnymund was angry, but still held onto the staff, pulling Jack down. “Look at where we are! We’re in the middle of a goddamn tundra, miles away from the mountains!”

“So? Just make a tunnel to get us out!” Jack didn’t get the issue.

“I can’t.” Bunny explained. “We’re standing on a thick layer of snow and ice! The Earth is several meters below that! I suppose you can’t do anything about that?”

“N-No, I can only make snow, not remove it.”

“Of course.” The rabbit complained. “If you had just let me handle the bludgers, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“Hey, I defeated them, didn’t I?” Jack tried to argue.

“You don’t know anything about fighting!” Bunny sneered. “You proved that much when we were fighting against Pitch! If Sandy’s whip hadn’t grabbed the rotter in time, you could’ve been sliced in half. You have no sense of awareness and you take too long to land a blow! Your carelessness is exactly why I didn’t want you to be a Guardian in the first place!” Jack’s eyes widened in shock. He was trying to impress Bunnymund, but it turned out he disappointed him… _again._

“You still… don’t trust me?” The boy asked pitifully, but Bunny wasn’t having it.

“I don’t.” The Pooka made that perfectly clear. The wind blew harshly again, mercilessly pelting hail and little balls of snow in their faces. “Rgh, we can’t even walk through this!” He grabbed Jack’s wrist and tried stepping in the direction of the mountains, but it was hard picking up a leg without getting blown away once more, and by the Moon it was freezing cold. Not only that, but it was getting dark, the Sun setting behind the mountains.

“Maybe we shouldn’t.” Jack got an idea. He waved his staff and made a small dome out of ice that protected the two from the storm. “The blizzard will pass, right? Let’s just wait for it to go by.”

“Hmph, fine.” Bunny let go of the kid, shaking the snow off his fur. “I’m still gonna freeze my ass off.” He went to sit down, his back leaning against the ice wall while he hugged his knees to his chest, shivering. He heard the ice crack when the wind smashed into it from the outside. “Make sure this barrier doesn’t break.”

“Right.” Jack answered simply. His staff kept glowing as he kept the dome from breaking, making the layers of ice very thick. Bunny saw how hard Jack was working at this. He sighed, admitting to himself that this dome was a good idea. He also knew that the new Guardian was trying hard to be as good as the others, and that’s why he wanted to beat those yetis himself. Jack kept packing on layers and layers of ice around them.

“Alright, that’s enough, mate, don’t tire yourself out.” Bunnymund said gently. Jack realized he was going overboard and snickered awkwardly. There were a few moments of silence before Bunny let out a deep sigh, seeing the nervousness and hurt in Jack’s big blue eyes. “Jack, listen… I’m sorry about yellin’ at ya like that…”

“No, you’re right.” The winter spirit tightened his grip on his staff. “I do need to be more careful.”

“Then you do understand.” The rabbit said. “You just need training and experience, mate. You were focusing too hard on defeating the hairy bastards. You need to focus on _everything_ , all of your surroundings. ‘Course, I could have told you that without puttin’ ya down…” His ears twitched remembering what he said. “Jack, you do deserve to be a Guardian, but ya still got a lot to learn. You’re still green. That’s why I volunteered to go with ya today.”

“Wait, what?” Jack asked. “You volunteered?”

“Strewth, I told North I’d watch after ya. I was worried about ya, ya little galah.” Jack’s eyes widened as Bunny said that. “Do you know how scared I was when Pitch almost cut you? I thought the same thing would happen to you again, so I came with ya to keep an eye on you.”

“The same thing did happen.” Jack said. “And I got us in this mess. I’m sorry.”

“Ah, could be worse.” The Pooka waved his hand. “We could be dead.” He shivered, his backside going numb from sitting on hard snow. _‘Course the dead can’t feel the cold…_ He hugged his legs in tighter, burying his face in his arms. The winter spirit sighed, realizing that the fur could only protect the rabbit from the cold for so long before it went to his skin. He took off his hoodie and dropped it on Bunny’s head, causing the rabbit to flinch in surprise and look up to see what that was.

“Here, this might help.” Jack sat down next to Bunny, though keeping his distance. Bunnymund smiled and put the hoodie over his legs.

“Thanks, though my big head won’t fit through the hole, mate.” He laughed.

“Well, I can’t exactly cuddle up with you to keep you warm; I might make it worse.” Jack laughed awkwardly. Bunny saw this strange look in the boy’s face, as if he _wanted_ to cuddle with him. He put a gentle paw on the kid’s shoulder, feeling him flinch under his touch.

“You’re not that bad, Frostbite.” Bunny used a cute nickname. “Just a few degrees colder than a normal human.”

“Y-Yeah? That’s it?” Jack’s mind almost blew when he heard his new nickname. Then, his _heart_ almost blew when the Pooka pulled him into his fluffy chest.

“Sorry mate, but I’m freezin’ my rocks off here, so I need all the warmth I can get.” Bunny’s ears pressed against his head in embarrassment. He hoped the boy would buy that excuse for the sudden need to pull him in for a hug.

“Uh, yeah… no, it’s no problem…” Jack stuttered, timidly draping his arms around Bunny’s broad shoulders and shifted closer so he was more comfortable… well, physically, anyway. He didn’t think he’d be embracing a giant rabbit who needed him for ‘warmth’, especially if said giant rabbit was someone he thought didn’t like him very much so he was going to great lengths to impress this giant rabbit by kicking yeti ass and… he closed his eyes as if attempting to shut his brain up. He unconsciously raked his fingers through soft fur, adjusting his head so Bunny couldn’t see his flushed face.

Bunny felt soft, white hair tickle his nose. He shook his head slightly so he wouldn’t sneeze, catching a whiff of Jack’s scent: mint and vanilla. He already knew Jack’s scent, but had never smelled it this close, and by the Moon it was beautiful, intoxicating even. It took him a lot of self-restraint to not bury his nose in that hair and take a big sniff like he would sniff a flower. _And where did that thought come from?_ This was indeed an awkward situation, but Jack was keeping him warm, maybe too warm… “Jack, you alright? It seems like you’re getting warmer…” He felt the kid flinch.

“W-What? No, I’m fine!” Jack tucked his head further into that fluffy scruff.

“You sure? Your heart’s speeding up, too…”

“You sure that’s not yours?” The boy mumbled, turning his torso slightly so his chest wasn’t directly pressing into the rabbit’s side. Bunny easily figured out what Jack was doing. He snaked his arm around Jack’s lithe waist so he couldn’t get away, and with the other hand he cupped the boy’s chin and pulled it up so he could look into blue, snowflake-like eyes that were cloudy with anxiety. 

“What’s with ya, Frostbite?” Bunny asked gentler than he realized. Jack winced, uncomfortable with the closeness. Bunnymund’s ears stood straight up, his senses working fast to determine what was wrong with the boy; it only took him a second. The little moan, the heat, the eyes, even Jack’s body started giving off a randy scent mixed with his usual one: Jack was aroused, and this… this is not something Bunny expected. But, for some reason, Bunny didn’t mind. In fact, he was becoming excited himself. He suddenly found the boy undeniably beautiful, even though he was not a fellow Pooka or even female. Still, he wasn’t sure if it was a fluke or if Jack actually did like him that way… well, there was only one way to find out.

“Bun- mmm…!” Jack was about to attempt to explain his behavior until the rabbit tilted his head, leaned in and pressed his furry lips against his perfectly. He was frozen in place for a few seconds, not really comprehending that this was real and not a fantasy. His eyes fluttered closed and shyly kissed back, not knowing how since he never did it before. Bunny’s mouth was so hot; he could’ve sworn he felt steam coming from their kiss. Bunny pressed his tongue against Jack’s perfect teeth, asking for entrance. Jack sighed, feeling lightheaded as he opened his mouth to let that flat, long tongue inside and curl around his own, the appendages dancing together slowly.

The Pooka couldn’t believe how good this felt. They held their kiss as he carefully placed Jack on the icy floor with himself on top, running his paws up the boy’s naked sides and shoulders. The winter spirit’s skin was flawless and smooth, and he deeply growled simply because of that fact. The growl in his mouth caused Jack to shiver wildly, goose-bumps forming all over his body. This alarmed the Pooka; he thought he’d done something wrong or gone too far. He pulled away from the winter spirit, the kid’s lips swollen and dark pink and was breathing heavily, and a look of confusion was in his eyes. “Jack, I’m sorry… I don’t know what I was…” Bunny was worried he read the boy’s signals wrong while Jack was worried that Bunny never wanted to kiss him in the first place. The rabbit was about to get off Jack when he felt small hands grip his shoulder fur. “Jack…?”

“No, please… if I did something wrong, I’m sorry…”

“If you did something wrong? I thought I…”

“No, that was just… so amazing that I… didn’t know what to do…” Jack bit his lip, blushing cutely.

“Frostbite…” Bunny smiled, kissing the kid’s forehead. “You were perfect.” Jack’s face turned bright red, which Bunny found amusing.

“So, does this mean you… we…?”

“Yeah mate, it does.” Bunnymund didn’t exactly want to say it out loud yet, since this was all new and wasn’t even sure what it was himself. “Let’s take it slow though, alright?”

“Right, of course.” Jack nodded, thinking that if he and Bunny went any further right now, he’d explode. The winter spirit noticed the silence outside the ice dome. “Hey, I think the blizzard stopped.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right.” Bunny helped Jack stand and gave him his sweatshirt back. “Let’s get outta here.” He kicked the ice away with his strong legs and they stepped out into the tundra. He took Jack’s free hand in his paw, the two looking into each other’s eyes. “Thanks for keepin’ me warm, mate.” He schmoozed, causing the kid to blush again. He simply laughed as they headed toward the mountains, wondering what kind of strange relationship he and Jack Frost were going to create.


	2. Dreams

Jack and Bunnymund have been dating for a while now, about half a year to be exact. Jack had a lot of ‘work’ to do in the winter months of the Northern Hemisphere, so he couldn’t see Bunny too often during those times. Then, he needed to take a short hibernation period before spring (the Groundhog would give him lip if he didn’t go by his shadow). He slept for about a week, but he wanted to see his lover before Easter. Hopefully, he’d be welcome after what happened last Easter.

The winter spirit entered the Warren, seeing all the millions of colorful eggs getting painted with patterns. The sentinels kept the walking eggs in line and led them to the tunnels. He found Bunnymund adding personal touches to some special googies. He landed in front of the Pooka, carefully so as not to step on any eggs (they were everywhere!) Bunny looked up and smiled wide for his mate.

“Jack, there you are, ya beauty.” Bunny stood up and hugged the kid. “How was winter? Didja get lots of new believers, mate?”

“Yeah, tons!” Jack smiled. “The belief spreads quickly.”

“That it does. I’m happy for you.” Bunny kissed his mate sweetly.

“You’re in a good mood.” Jack felt dizzy from the smacker.

“’Course, mate! This is gonna be the biggest Easter in years! I got double the eggs and I’m usin’ all my pattern ideas!” The rabbit said joyously. “And I’m so glad you’re here, Frostbite, cuz I’d really like your help, if you’re up for it.”

“My help?” Jack was surprised. Even though they were together now, they still haven’t really talked about their past issues, like the Blizzard of ’68 or last Easter. Jack had messed up big time with that one, and he didn’t think Bunny wanted his help. The Pooka knew that look on Jack’s face; the look of guilt.

“Oh no, mate, don’t tell me you’re thinking of last year.” Bunny put his paws on Jack’s shoulders. “That wasn’t your fault. I know that now. I used you to vent out my frustration, and I’m so sorry for that.”

“But I…” The boy was silenced by another kiss.

“Knock it off, Frostbite.” Bunny whispered against Jack’s lips. “It’s over with now. We gotta focus on this year’s Easter, and make it the best one ever. Whaddaya say?”

“Well…” Jack gave a classic smirk. “I do have an idea.”

“Lay it on me, mate.” Bunnymund watched as the winter spirit flew to the top of the hill, stopping the eggs from walking down it. Then, he tapped his staff in the grass and made a slide made of ice down the slope, telling the googies to go ahead and slide down. They slid and landed perfectly at the bottom of the hill unscathed.

“See? It’ll make things go faster.” Jack explained.

“Jack, you are a bloody brilliant genius!” Bunny was excited. “Make slides everywhere, mate! We’ll be done in record time!”

:::

The preparation of Easter was done, now Bunny had to hide the eggs everywhere before morning. He looked proudly among his beautiful googies as they stood and waited for the tunnels to be opened. He turned to Jack, who was tiredly leaning on his staff. The kid must still be tired after winter. “It’s hard work, isn’t it?” He asked.

“Yeah it is.” Jack replied. “But it’s worth it.”

“Well, go get some rest, love. You deserve it.”

“But, what about the egg-hiding?”

“I got that covered, mate.” He put an arm around the boy’s waist. “That reminds me; after Easter I take my own little nap, but it’s only two weeks, so we can be together after that.”

“Y-Yeah?” Jack blushed, pushing away dirty thoughts. Though they had been dating for months, they still haven’t… gone all the way. Yes, they’re immortal and yes they have all the time in the world, but Jack had been fantasizing about sex with Bunnymund _way_ before they started dating, so by the Moon he was horny and he _wanted it._

However, it had yet to occur. They almost did it a couple times, but Bunny would never go that far; not much further than kissing and touching. He wondered what was wrong: Did Bunny not sense the arousal and was that dense? Was it because Jack looked like a human and wasn’t attracted to him that way, at least not yet? Or was it something else? Jack was naturally nervous since he never did it before, but if it was with Bunny… _if it’s with the one I love…_

“Struth, mate.” Bunny snapped him out of his thoughts. “I’ll open a tunnel for ya in two weeks.” He gave the kid one more kiss before hopping to the front of the tunnels to lead the eggs to the surface.

“Bye.” Jack delayed with that, not being able to get naughty thoughts out of his head. _C’mon, Jack, do you really think those are his intentions, too? Get a grip._ He told himself before leaving for home.

:::

It was a successful Easter, and Bunnymund felt the strongest he’s ever felt with all the ankle-biters believing in him again. Though he felt strong in that sense, he was still tired from all the painting and tunnel-traveling and couldn’t wait to take his two-week nap. When he got back to the Warren, he made sure to close the tunnels before taking a soothing bath and heading to his temple-like house to go to sleep on his big fluffy bed. The last thing he thought of before drifting to sleep was seeing Jack afterwards, and while he didn’t have dirty feelings in the front of his mind, they were building up inside of him… violently.

:::

_Bunnymund woke up after hearing a knock on the door. He wondered who would dare disturb his sleep, and it turned out to be none other than Jack Frost. “The hell, mate? What’re ya doin’ here?” He rubbed his blurry eyes and when his focus returned, he noticed Jack looked… different than usual. The boy’s pupils were dilated and he was breathing through his mouth, his breath turning to steam in the air, and his cheeks were flushed dark pink. “J-Jack, you alright?” And then he smelled it; that tell-tale scent of want, need… sex._

_“Bunny, please… I can’t stand it anymore.” Jack pulled his sweatshirt over his head. “Take me. Take me like the animal you are.” For some reason, Bunny did what he was told instantly. He ripped off the kid’s pants, bent him over, and immediately started fucking him, with no preparation or lube at all. Jack screamed in pain, trying to get away. “W-Wait… it hurts… stop!”_

_“You asked for it, Jack, and now you’re going to pay for it.” Bunny had no restraint. He started seeing red in his vision. Jack seemed to be unconscious in his grasp. “This is what happens when you fuck with an animal, mate.”_

:::

“AAAH!” Bunny woke violently from his sleep, sitting straight up in the bed. He felt dizzy and immediately fell back on the bed, trembling and feeling feverish. He cursed when he looked down and saw his full erection between his legs. “No… no, this can’t be happening…” He looked at the clock; he had been asleep for a week. He was hoping and begging to whoever would listen that this was just a one-time thing and he could go back to sleep and pretend this never happened.

But first, he needed to take care of his erection. He almost reached for it but pulled his hand away. No, a nice cool bath will soothe this problem. However, thinking of a cool bath made him think of Jack’s cool touch, his cold fingers threading through his fur and scratching his skin… he shook his head, refusing to think about a certain winter spirit. He tried getting out of bed, but it was hard to focus his vision and stay balanced on his feet. He stumbled over to a stone wall, leaning on it for support before trying to walk again in a few seconds.

Slowly but surely, he made his way over to the fresh-water waterfall in the Warren. He slipped into the pond and under the falling water, trying to will his erection away. Several minutes went by, but nothing was happening. In fact, he felt worse; his legs were shaking more and his groin was so tight he thought his dick would tie itself in a knot. He thought of masturbating again, but once again turned it down. If he masturbated, then he would think about Jack… in _that way…_ and then he’d want to take it further with the winter spirit…

 _Jack…_ Bunnymund went to rest at the pond’s shore. If this was what he thought it was, then he couldn’t let the boy see him like this. If he even caught one whiff of the beautiful spirit, he’d probably tackle him and fuck him mercilessly. The Pooka sighed heavily, understanding why this was happening. He and Jack were in a relationship, which was wonderful and a blessing. The problem was that he had not mated in over a thousand years since his family was killed, and had grown out of his heat and mating season because of that. He evolved passed it, so to speak. But now that he had Jack, all those years of not mating were catching up to him, and was hitting him hard. He was devolving.

He was not dumb; he knew that Jack wanted him, too. However, he was afraid, afraid that he would hurt the kid, much like in the dream he just had. And then… then he would really lose it. He was afraid of turning into the animal he once was, turning into a wild, lusty beast. He wanted Jack, but not like this. He would never be able to live with himself if he hurt the Guardian of Fun that badly.

:::

Another week went by, and Jack waited for a tunnel to be opened so he could get to the Warren. However, it wasn’t opening. He waited for hours, more than half a day. Jack was becoming impatient, worried, and scared because he began to believe that his fears of Bunny not wanting him were true. But what if Bunny was sick, or still sleeping? Could he have forgotten? No, Bunny’s always one to be on time, early even. The kid was anxious and angry. He needed to see the Pooka, to straighten things out.

He flew the fastest he’s ever flown to North’s workshop, not even saying a hello to the yetis as he zoomed into the room that held the snow-globes. He grabbed one and dropped it on the floor, going through the portal and to the Warren. The yetis shrugged it off, acting like Jack was never there.

:::

Meanwhile, Bunny was still madly in heat. He looked and smelled terrible, not being able to get his temperature down to a normal level. He eventually decided to masturbate, but even after that his penis would still be hard and aching. His wrists were fucking sore. He knew that today was supposed to be when he reopened the tunnels to let his new partner in, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t have Jack witness this.

He felt a faint touch of cold brush through his matted fur and caught the fresh scent of vanilla and mint in his nostrils; Jack was here. He ran to the window of his house, seeing none other than the Fun Guardian looking for him down by the clearing. Then their eyes met. Moon, it took every ounce of self-control he had left to not hop through the window and run to his mate. Instead, he ran to his bedroom and locked the wooden door behind him, slumping into the corner like a naughty child.

Jack’s heart sank when Bunny didn’t come to greet him, but he wasn’t giving up that easy. He flew through the window and landed in the foyer, looking for his (hopefully still) partner. “Bunny, where are you?”

“J-Jack, please leave…” The kid followed the shaking voice to the bedroom door, finding it locked.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Jack still wouldn’t give up, standing by the door patiently.

“Mate, it’s for your own good.” Bunny hissed as Jack’s intoxicating scent hit his nose again. “Leave, before I…”

“Before what? What’s wrong, are you sick or something?”

“Yes, Jack… ugh… very sick…” He hoped the kid would let him leave it at that.

“But I can help you if you’re sick!” Jack wouldn’t drop it. “Bunny please let me in. If you’re thinking that I’ll get sick, too, I won’t. I’ve never been sick.”

“It’s not something you can catch…” Bunnymund was getting frustrated. He couldn’t hold out much longer. “Jack, this is your last chance to get out of here. I’m serious, if you don’t scram, something bad is gonna happen…”

“Bunny…” Jack was scared of that harsh tone. “Are you… really sick, or are you just avoiding me?” He laid it flat on the table. Bunny gasped; he did not want his partner to think that, and the need to show him that – physically – was getting stronger. “If you are sick, then I’m sorry, but I just got this feeling that… maybe… you don’t want…” Bunny gasped again, that sweet innocent voice that was starting to shake went right to his glands, and he just wanted to take him. The last thing he remembered before his brain shut off was a doorknob breaking and falling to the floor and the door creaking open carefully. “Bunny?” Jack walked in, watching the giant rabbit stand straight up, ears and all. When he turned to face Jack, the boy stiffened in fear.

Bunnymund’s pupils were so dilated that there was hardly any of that beautiful green showing. A foul stench of arousal oozed from him and even Jack’s nose could smell it. His chest was heaving as he grunted out raspy puffs of air, his teeth bared. Jack looked lower, his eyes widening and all the blood draining from his head as he gazed at that huge cock fully erect and looking like it was about to burst. Jack realized his mistake in coming here; the Pooka was in heat, and he was in danger. “Oh Moon… Bunny, I’m… I’m sorry…” The winter spirit turned to leave, but he was tackled to the ground and pinned onto his back, his wrists being held roughly over his head by a large paw. His staff had fallen out of his reach.

“I gave you several chances to leave, ya galah…” Bunny’s voice was harsh and gravelly. “Now I’ll punish ya for not listenin’.” He pressed his knees into Jack’s sides and wrapped his free arm around the small of his back, making damn sure the kid could not get away.

“Wha… What’s going on?” Needless to say, Jack was scared. He groaned in pain when those strong legs trapped him and yelped in surprise when that long tongue darted into his mouth, choking him. Bunny’s mouth did not taste good and his fur smelled like rotten milk. Jack gasped for air when his mouth was released, but held his breath again when he felt big teeth breaking the skin of his lower neck. “AAAHH! Bunny, what the hell is wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with me is YOU!” Bunnymund growled. “This is all your fault! You caused this!”

“I caused…” Jack felt this twisted happiness inside him. _So Bunny wants me just as much as I want him?_ “Bunny wait, can’t we talk about this…?” The rabbit wasn’t listening anymore. He ripped the teen’s sweatshirt to shreds, pulling the small frame close to him and sucking on any skin he could find. Jack moaned but still tried getting away knowing that this wasn’t right. He gasped when he felt the Pooka’s scorching erection on his bare stomach; he wouldn’t be surprised if a burn mark would be made. Bunny let go of the boy’s wrists but still held him close as he tore off the brown pants, leaving him completely naked.

“Mine.” Bunnymund said simply, getting between Jack’s squirming legs. Jack had a bad feeling that the rabbit couldn’t last much longer.

“Bunny, don’t do it!” Jack stretched his torso and arms, blindly reaching for his staff. Luckily, Bunnymund didn’t notice; he was too busy trying to get the kid’s legs to stop kicking. He finally trapped them with one arm and used the other to line up his cock with Jack’s hole. “BUNNY STOP!” The winter spirit finally grabbed his staff and quickly used it to freeze the Pooka’s legs to the floor. He scrambled away from the roaring rabbit, and while his claws dug into the ground in pain, the boy froze his paws to it as well. A snowflake landed on Bunny’s nose, the magical effect slowly bringing Bunny to his senses.

“Jack?” He focused his vision on the boy who was breathing heavily, wide-eyed and naked. He then realized he was frozen in place and couldn’t move. “No, please tell me I didn’t…”

“No, it’s okay. Nothing happened.” Jack sighed in relief, relaxing now that Bunny was himself again.

“I still attacked you, and I’m sorry, mate.” His ears drooped. “This is exactly what I was afraid of; you seeing me like that…”

“Did you get like that because… you want me?” Jack asked as innocently as he could. The rabbit snickered.

“Hell yeah, ya little idiot.” Bunny replied with a smirk. “’Course I want ya, but I was afraid of hurting you. All that pent-up frustration of not havin’ a mate for centuries came out, but it’s not an excuse. I’m sorry, Jack.”

“It’s okay, Bunny. I probably would have cracked soon, myself.” Jack admitted, scratching his head. “I uh… kept having dreams about… you know…”

“About us?” Bunny saw Jack blush. “I can make that dream come true… that is, if you’ll still let me, Frostbite.” Jack blushed deeper, snickering at Bunny’s cheesy line before nodding slowly, looking deep into emerald eyes. “Ah, but… let me get cleaned up first.” He broke out of the melting ice, shivering.

“Yeah, you look like hell.” Jack and Bunny laughed.

:::

“So, you’re telling me that you were able to lock away your mating cycle in your brain for centuries?” Jack sat by the pond’s edge, waiting for Bunny as he bathed. “That’s unhealthy.”

“I never thought I’d have another lover after my species died, mate.” The Pooka explained. “I never even realized how much sexual tension I had built up over the years.”

“Well, duh.” Jack mumbled. “But you seem fine now. You’re not trying to attack me anymore.”

“You used your power on me, didn’t ya?” Bunny smirked. “If you didn’t show up, I probably would have been stuck in that rut for a long time.” He got out of the pond, shaking off the water from his fur before sitting beside his lover. “I shouldn’t have ignored my feelings for you, or your feelings for me. If I didn’t, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“What… do you mean feelings?” Jack tried to hide his surprise.

“I’m not daft, ya whacker.” He put his arm around the boy. “I could always smell your arousal.”

“S-Seriously, I was that obvious?” The kid hid his face in his hands.

“Nah, mate, I’m flattered.” Bunny pressed his nose in soft white hair. “Are you a virgin?”

“… Yeah.” Jack said through his hands.

“That’s nothin’ to be ashamed of. But I gotta warn ya, mate, it can be painful at first. And if I turn into that monster again, you need to…” He was silenced by cool arms wrapping around him tightly.

“You won’t do that again. I know you won’t.” Jack gave Bunny a reassuring look. “I have a high tolerance for pain, anyway. But, we should use something to… make it easier.”

“Right…” Bunnymund looked around the area. “Oh, I got it. Wait here, mate.” He hopped over to some trees, carefully ripping the bark off, revealing tree sap underneath. He took the piece of bark back to the teen.

“Tree sap?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Feel it, it’s not sticky.” They rubbed it on their fingers, amazed by its slickness. “I gotta bottle this stuff up.”

“Make it a big bottle.” Jack whispered suggestively. He was sick of all the conversing and grabbed the rabbit’s pelt, pulling him in for a hard kiss. Bunny kissed back just as hard, but put his arms around the boy gently and lowering his back to the soft grass. Their tongues slid together, creating steam. Bunny’s paws stroked perfect skin while his lips and tongue explored Jack’s sensitive ear. “Ah! You know… I just realized… mmm… I was naked the whole time we were having that serious talk… uuuhh… and you owe me new clothes!”

“Well you owe me a new doorknob.” Bunny replied, lightly biting the teen’s ear while he moaned accordingly. He saw the bite wound that he made in the crook of Jack’s neck and licked it tenderly, as if apologizing for it. His paw brushed up Jack’s thigh and between his legs, the simple touch making him cry out and push his hips up. “Easy there, mate.” The rabbit cooed, wrapping his fingers around Jack’s flushed erection. He stroked it slowly while licking one of those pert nipples.

“AAH!” Jack mewled, already getting so much attention from the Pooka. Bunny switched to the other nipple while picking up his stroking pace. It was only a matter of seconds before Jack came over Bunny’s paw and his stomach. “Shit… sorry about that…” He was embarrassed at how easy he was stimulated.

“Nah Frostbite, it’s flattering.” Bunny licked some of the semen off his hand, the sight making the teen shiver. “You ready for more, ya whacker?” He swiped up some lube and rubbed a gentle finger around Jack’s entrance. “You ever finger yourself, mate?”

“Y-Yeah.” Jack answered. “But my fingers are small compared to… oooo…” He craned his head back as a pawed digit entered him, the tree sap proving to be an excellent lube.

“Have you done this thinking about me, Jack?” Bunny purred, thrusting his finger back and forth.

“Uuuuunngh! Yes…” The boy cried, biting his lip. The rabbit smirked, enjoying Jack’s expressions and moans. He pressed another finger inside carefully, hearing a wince of pain from his lover.

“Relax, mate.” Bunny sucked Jack’s neck, distracting him from the pain of two big digits stretching him out. After scissoring his fingers some, he turned his palm up and curled his digits up, searching for Jack’s prostate. He knew he found it when the winter spirit’s knees pressed together and let out a silent scream.

“Holy shit!” Jack said in shock, his skin crawling with goose-bumps. “What was that?” Bunny was surprised that Jack had never felt that before.

“That…” Bunny gave him a quick kiss. “Was your sweet spot, Frostbite.” He pressed it again and Jack’s eyes squeezed shut. “That feels good, doesn’t it?”

“So… fucking good…” Jack was pushing back onto the rabbit’s hand, opening his glazed blue eyes that gave him a pleading look. Bunny took this as a cue to continue. He removed his fingers and coated his huge erection with the rest of the tree sap, settling between lovely legs and readying himself at that pink entrance. “How can you hide that under your fur?” Jack asked. Bunny just snickered.

“You ready, Jack?” The Pooka cupped the boy’s cheek with his warm paw. “Just let me know if ya wanna stop.”

“Don’t.” The teen took that hand in his own. “I’ve wanted you for a long time, Bunny. So please… give it to me.”

“Goddamnit, Jack… you’re so adorable.” Bunny pulled Jack’s bottom onto his lap and nudged the head of his cock into Jack’s tight hole. The teen let out a loud cry, his ass tightening, his body naturally fighting the intrusion. The Pooka leaned forward, planting whiskery kisses all over Jack’s beautiful face. He felt Jack relax a little as a result. “That’s it, Jack. I won’t hurt you too much. I promise.” He said this out loud mostly as a warning to himself.

“B-Bunny…” Jack wrapped his arms around those broad furry shoulders, burying his face into his chest. Bunny pushed in a few more inches until Jack started tightening up again. “Uuuuggghh… it’s so hot…” The winter spirit had never felt so hot; even when he burned his fingers on a stove, it wasn’t as hot as this.

“You’re doing great, Frostbite.” Bunny rubbed his paws over Jack’s round ass while nipping his neck, leaving bruises. “You feel amazing, you know that?”

“You too, Bunny.” Jack found the Australian’s sexy voice so soothing. Bunnymund started giving short and slow thrusts with the few inches he was able to get in, getting Jack used to him. The boy moaned and keened beautifully every time he thrust back in. Whenever Jack would start rocking his hips with his rhythm, the rabbit would push in another inch of his cock. After a few slow and steady thrusts, Bunny was all the way inside his mate, and the two let out groans of sheer pleasure. However, the Pooka was alarmed when he felt his fur get wet. He pulled away, seeing Jack’s lovely eyes stained with tears.

“Oi, Jack, does it hurt?” He asked, his ears perking up.

“A little, but that’s not why I’m crying.” The embarrassed teen wiped his eyes. “I’m just so happy right now. It’s unbelievable.”

“Well, believe it, mate.” The rabbit whispered. “We got each other now.” He started thrusting slowly but deeply, making sure they felt all of each other with every move of his hips. Jack sighed lovingly whenever Bunny was all the way inside; he wasn’t feeling any more pain at this point. “Fuck, Jack, you’re really suckin’ me in.”

“Is… that good?” Jack felt his voice shake.

“Incredibly good.” The Pooka groaned against the teen’s lips. “It’s like… your body’s made for me.”

“Shit, Bunny…!” Jack blushed. “If you keep… saying things like that, I’ll… AAAAH!” His body went rigid when he felt his prostate being stabbed. Bunny smirked and hit that spot again, and again, and again, loving that he was making the winter spirit hysterical. “Oh Moon… Bunny… oh, fuck… don’t stop…”

“Uuuunnngh, shit… Jack… you’re beautiful…” The two were getting close, gripping onto each other for dear life, crying out each other’s names until they came simultaneously, never in their lives feeling that kind of pleasure. Bunnymund pulled himself together first, pulling out of Jack and resting beside him. Jack felt the hot seed drip between his thighs, mewling happily and in complete bliss. “How’re ya doin’, mate?”

“I can’t feel my legs.” The boy replied. “But I don’t care. That was the best, Bunny.”

“It really was.” Bunny kissed Jack’s beautiful lips. “And every time after this is gonna get better. No more dreamin’, mate. You got me.”

“And you have me.” Jack snuggled next to his lover, trying hard not to cry again.


	3. Green

Jack has never seen the Warren at night. He has most definitely _spent_ the night in Bunnymund’s temple-like house, but he’s never _seen_ all of the trees and flowers outside.

They were all glowing bright green.

Jack thought he’d sneak into the Warren and wake his lover up for some midnight fun, but as soon as he flew through the tunnel, he was awestruck by everything glowing, the green light pulsating through the grass and up the stems and petals of the flowers and up tree trunks to the leaves. It was so strange, so alien (almost like that movie with the blue aliens, you know). Jack followed the stripes of light, flying all the way to the very center of the big Warren.

The light was coming from what was the biggest tree the winter spirit had ever seen; it had a wide trunk and was so tall the top must be aboveground. Stone columns with intricately carved stone eggs at the top led to an opening inside the tree, probably to a cave or something. Jack didn’t even think twice about entering, always appealing to his curiosity. How had he never seen this tree before?

Inside the opening was a large empty room with writings carved on the wooden walls and ceiling in a language the boy didn’t know. It was glowing green in here like it was outside. What struck Jack the most was that the furthest wall was made of glass with water behind it. It was like an aquarium with no fish. Jack was about to walk over to get a closer look, but he ran into something protruding from the dirt ground. He gasped when he saw what it was; a tombstone.

There were several tombstones in the room made of beautifully carved marble. They were marked with the same symbols that were on the walls, but Jack had a good idea of who was buried here…

“It’s my family.” Jack jumped when he heard Bunny’s deep voice behind him. The Pooka leaned on the wall casually with a solemn and tired look on his face. The teen thought he might be in trouble, so he started thinking of an excuse. “It’s alright, Frostbite, no need to get anxious.”

“I was just… wondering why everything was glowing green.” Jack explained quietly.

“The energy and water from this tree fertilizes the whole Warren.” He came up to his mate. “That tank lets me know if there’s enough water from upstairs to feed this big place. It doesn’t rain down here, after all, except through some holes and cracks. The green glow is just the tree doin’ its work, distributin’ nutrients all over through its roots. It happens weekly, most of the time.”

“Wow.” Was all Jack could say about that. “How old is this tree?”

“Older than me, mate. A good few thousand years, I suppose.” Bunnymund replied. “My people built the Warren around this magical tree. It was supposed to be a haven, until…” He looked down at the gravestones. “Pitch.”

“What?” Jack didn’t know this. “He…?”

“He was much stronger back then, and much more insane. Hard to imagine, isn’t it?” Bunny shook his head. “His forces came through the tunnels and destroyed everything. But he missed a spot… me. I was the only Pooka left.” He took a second to hold back tears. “This tree and I rebuilt the Warren, and the Man in the Moon sealed this place so Pitch could never get in again. I buried my family here.” He walked the boy over to the biggest tombstone. “My parents, brothers and sisters are under this one. I like to think that they’re still giving energy to this tree, somehow…” He heard Jack sniff, looking down to see that he was indeed crying quietly.

“Bunny, I never knew… I’m sorry…”

“No need to be sorry about anythin’, mate…” He wrapped an arm around the kid’s shoulder.

“You must’ve been… so lonely.” Jack amazed Bunny by saying that. Jack would know about loneliness, wouldn’t he? He never realized how similar they were in that way.

“I was…” Bunnymund tilted the boy’s chin up and wiped icy tears from that beautiful face. “But then I met the other Guardians, the Man in the Moon, and you. We ain’t lonely anymore, are we?”

“No.” Jack stopped crying and embraced his warm partner. “Never again.”

“Good onya, Jack.” The rabbit picked the teen up bridal style. Jack yelped in surprise. “C’mon, mate, let’s go to bed.” He winked. Jack smiled lazily, seeing Bunny’s emerald eyes glow just like his Warren.


	4. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Code Series by ZombzWontGetMe.

“ARRGH! God-bloody-damnit!” Bunnymund threw his paintbrush away. This was his thirtieth time trying to make this dye color right, and he’s had it. Why can’t he get those shades those perfect, beautiful colors?

_Jack’s eyes._

Bunny had been thinking about doing this for a while now. He never made a palette of those colors (especially the base color), and now that he and Jack were an item he wanted to do it just as an appreciation of their beauty. There was no particularly special event happening that he was doing this for, he just wanted to do it.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t get it right. Thirty times he’s tried, thirty times mixing paints like a scientist would mix a healing potion, and thirty times he’s failed. Why was this so hard? He was the goddamn Easter Bunny, Master of Colors. He could make paints the same color as Sandy, or North’s red coat, or even Tooth’s brilliant colors, but not his lover’s eyes. Why?

Maybe he just needed a model of some kind. Asking Jack to stand and model for him would be weird and kind of creepy. Maybe a picture… he mentally slapped himself for not having any pictures of Jack. He could go to North’s for one… no, he didn’t want North teasing him about this, and he has a big mouth and might tell Jack. He knew of someone else who would have pictures, but she would probably make an even bigger deal about it since she loves that kind of lovey-dovey stuff. Well, at least she could keep a secret. He shook his head and decided to go to July’s home in Philadelphia. Hopefully, he wouldn’t run into Jack.

:::

Bunnymund went through the secret entrance to July’s home under Independence Hall. He found the spirit of America sitting on the couch engrossed in a video game. “July?” He needed to speak to get her attention. She turned around and squealed, surprised to see him.

“Bunny! It’s been so long!” July went up to hug him.

“I saw ya last month, sheila, at your Independence Day party.” He awkwardly hugged her back.

“Well, I think a month is a long time.” She pouted. “What brings you by? Need more GrenEggs?”

“What, I can’t just stop by for a visit?”

“Foo-Foo, you and I both know you don’t just ‘stop by’ anywhere. You always have a reason.”

“Always seein’ through me.” Bunny mumbled, scratching his chest. “Well, I was wonderin’ if you have any pictures of Jack.”

“I have _tons_ of pictures of Jack.” July replied with a smirk.

“That’s not creepy at all.” Bunny said sarcastically. “May I… borrow one, please?” 

“You mean to tell me you have no pictures of Jack?” July tisked and waved a finger in the rabbit’s face. “You need to get a camera. Or, next time there’s a party, ask me to make you doubles.”

“That’s nice of ya, sheila.” Bunny was scolding himself as well for not having many pictures of his friends, not enough to fill a photo album.

“Hang on a sec.” She went into the next room – her bedroom – and went in her closet to pull out some albums. “These albums have Jack in it. You can take as many as you like. You don’t have to give them back, either.” She handed them to Bunny.

“Thanks, July.” He smiled. She gestured for him to sit next to her on the couch. He accepted, putting the albums on the coffee table and opening the first one. July pretended to go back to playing her video game though she was really observing the rabbit’s body language as he perused the photographs. He was going through them quickly, looking for something very specific in those pictures. He had already flipped through half of the first album, not finding the right one.

“So what’s the real reason you wanted a photo, hm?” July asked bluntly, not turning away from her game. Bunny just looked at her in shock. _How does she do that?!_

“What… what do you mean?” He didn’t know why he bothered to keep lying.

“You’re being picky about these pictures, and also, you just gave yourself away.” She put down the controller and looked at him. “C’mon, man, you can tell me.”

“Jeez, fine.” Bunny sighed, defeated. “I want to make dyes that are the same colors as Jack’s eyes.” He peeked at her, her face in shock. “What?”

“That’s… so adorable!” July squealed like the fan-girl she was for Bunny and Jack.

“Yeah, but it’s hard, sheila.” He sighed once more. “I can’t get it right, so I need a close-up of Jack.”

“Really? You having problems with colors?” She asked. “You were able to get my eye color before, why not his?” She batted her ruby eyes.

“Ugh, I don’t know!” Bunny pounded his fist into his thigh. “I never EVER had this problem before! It’s like… his eyes are too perfect.”

“Or maybe you _think_ they’re too perfect.” July got a strange look from Bunny. “Hear me out. It sounds like a psychological thing to me. You want to get the color perfect, but even though you might have done that already, it still isn’t right _to you._ You love his eyes so much that you can’t truly see that color anywhere else but in his eyes.”

“Crikey… guess you’re right.” Bunny thought that was absolutely true. “Maybe a picture would help, anyway.”

“Maybe.” She crossed her arms. “You could just ask him to help you…”

“Nah, sheila, it’s a secret.” He put his finger to his lips. While she rolled her eyes, he turned the page, finding the perfect photo to use. It was a close-up of the kid being caught swiping extra cookies from North’s stash at the Christmas party. His big blue eyes were wide in surprise and his cheeks were stuffed with cookies. He laughed, pulling the picture out and showing it to July.

“Hahaha, busted!” She laughed too. “That’s the one?”

“Yeah.” Bunny said simply, admiring this photo for a second before standing. “Thanks, July. I owe you.”

“Chocolates would be nice.” She joked with him. He just rolled his eyes and left for home.

:::

He still wasn’t getting it. It was now up to fifty times. Even though July told him what his mental block was, even though he had a picture, he still couldn’t get it. What was missing? What else could he possibly need?

“Hey, Kangaroo!” Bunny flinched in surprise, hearing Jack’s voice right behind him. “I finally snuck up on you!” Jack smiled wryly, leaning on his staff. Bunny immediately tried hiding what he was doing, putting the photo behind his back as he turned to the boy, who now looked curious. “Whatcha got there?”

“Nothin’ mate.” Bunnymund said nervously.

“Yeah, like I’m buying that.” The kid leaned forward, pulling on the rabbit’s arms. “Lemme see.”

“No.”

“Lemme see!”

“No!” They wrestled back and forth for a few seconds before Jack decided to use his power of wind to blow the photo in the air. The winter spirit caught it easily, staying afloat so the rabbit couldn’t catch him. Jack looked at the picture, an expression somewhere between angry and amused etched on his face.

“What, were you gonna blackmail me with this?” Jack asked.

“No mate, ya galah…” Bunny shook his head. “I was… trying to…”

“Why would you possibly want this picture of me?” Jack stayed out of the rabbit’s reach.

“Jeez, if ya just come down here I’ll show ya!” He moved aside, letting Jack float down next to him, gesturing to his work. There were many vials and paintbrushes all over a flat-surfaced rock, and a white canvas with swatches of blue spotted on them.

“What’s all this?” Jack asked, noticing Bunny’s embarrassment.

“I’m trying to… make a palette of your eye colors.” Bunny confessed. “Yeah, it’s weird, I know…”

“It’s not weird, it’s flattering.” Jack nudged him. “Though this picture isn’t. The hell’s with this?”

“I needed a visual, so I asked July for a photo, Frostbite.”

“She… what?! I told her to delete it!” Jack slowly remembered that night when he stole cookies.

“Like she’d listen.” Bunny laughed. “She said I could keep it, so it’s technically…” Jack tossed it in the dye pond casually, watching it get ruined. “… mine.”

“You don’t need it.” Jack smirked. “You have the real thing here now!”

“Don’t even know if that’ll help much, mate.” Bunny sighed. “I’ve been at this for hours now. Making colors never takes me that long. I just can’t get it.”

“But why? How are my eyes any different from any other colors?” Jack picked up the canvas. “This color looks like mine, and this one, I mean, I don’t have a mirror, but…”

“July says that I think your eyes are too perfect to be copied.” Bunny’s ears fell back.

“You really think so?” The boy blushed, too.

“Struth.” Bunny looked away. “Maybe I do have the colors right, but they just don’t have that spark that you have; that glint of fun and mischief…” He snuck a look at Jack, who looked even more embarrassed than he was. “The way they glisten in the sun… all your emotions…” He cupped Jack’s chin, finally losing himself in those eyes. “Paint can’t create those things, Jack. Unless I was to paint a portrait of you, then maybe…” Bunny’s eyes widened in realization; of course, he can’t just make the colors, he needs to make the face around it to capture the emotion!

“So, you’re saying you want to paint a picture… of me?” Jack’s face brightened up. “Can you do that?”

“I think so, if you’re willing to stay still for that long.”

“Heh, let’s try it.” The kid smirked. “Should I get naked?”

“F-Frostbite…” The rabbit didn’t think he’d be able to do that without dying of a nosebleed.

:::

“Wow, it looks just like him!” July visited Bunny’s home months later. The portrait hung on the wall in the foyer.

“It surprisingly does.” Bunny was proud of it. He captured Jack’s wild hair, beautiful symmetrical face, his wry smirk, and most importantly, his beautiful blue-colored eyes.

“I would like it better if it was a nude portrait.” She said, giggling.

“July!” Bunny yelled at her. She just laughed harder.


	5. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be some language in here that people might not like. Some people may call it "trans-misogynistic", but it really isn't because I'm not using the language to insult a transgender. Read the statement at the end, too.

Cupid was frustrated.

She sat on a cloud, looking into her compact mirror that showed her any person in the world, and right now she was looking at E. Aster Bunnymund and Jack Frost as they took a tour of the Snowy Mountains in Australia. And she was frustrated with them.

They haven’t confessed to each other yet.

Sure, they were openly dating and happier than they ever were when together, but if they said ‘I love you’ to each other, they’d be even happier. Cupid found their relationship so interesting at first; it’s been forever since two spirits were together this way, but now she was getting bored and pissed at them.

“Ugh, do I always have to do all the work?” She put the compact in her simple pink dress and picked up her arrows. “Time to try my new toy.” She smirked, spreading her beautiful white-feathered wings and flying to the Snowy Mountains.

:::

“Great view, eh?” Bunny asked Jack as the two sat on top of Mount Kosciuszko, observing the mountains. “Weather’s pretty mild here, too. Most of the time.”

“What are you implying, huh?” Jack grinned, making a snowball in his hand.

“C’mon, mate, we’ve been playing up here for hours.” The Pooka pulled Jack in close, making him drop the snowball. “Let’s just relax and enjoy each other, yeah?”

“Hm… okay.” Jack snuggled against his furry lover, enjoying the view until he felt something pierce his chest from behind. “AAAGH!”

“Jack!” Bunny looked down and saw a white arrow through his mate’s chest. The arrow started to magically dissolve; not leaving a scratch on Jack or his sweatshirt, but there was this warm pain still there.

“Got you!” An effeminate voice said above them. Cupid floated down so she was eye level with them, putting her bow away. “Bunnymund, it’s been a while. And Jack Frost, so nice to meet you.”

“Cupid.” Bunnymund said the name like it was poison on his lips. “What are you doing here, you bloody she-male? And what did you do to Jack?”

“She-male?” Jack knew what that was, but he didn’t see any signs of this spirit being one. She had long, pale blonde hair, a lovely heart-shaped face and a woman’s chest tightly hidden by a short pink dress.

“How rude.” Cupid fixed her dress. “You know I only come to help. My arrows do not kill.”

“We don’t need your help.” Bunny growled. “Undo whatever you did to Jack!”

“No can do. More people to serve thanklessly, you know.” She winked at them. “Bye!” She flew high up to the clouds, obscuring herself within them.

“Wait! Dammit Jack, let’s go after her…” Bunny heard Jack groan in pain, holding his chest and head. “Jack!” A flash of light came from the boy’s body, temporarily blinding them. When the rabbit opened his eyes to check on his mate, he couldn’t get them to look away let alone blink.

Jack had turned into a beautiful, snow white Pooka.

“Uuuuh, what happened?” Jack rubbed his eyes. “I don’t hurt any…” He gasped when he saw his hands, which were now fluffy white paws. He looked at his incredibly shocked lover, whose breath was just caught in his throat. “No…” Jack tried walking but he tripped due to his pants tearing around his bigger, more powerful legs.

“H-Here, take those off.” Bunny suggested. It took the kid a long minute to take them off without tearing them further. He tried standing but wasn’t used to having big lumpy feet and tripped again. Bunny caught him by his arm. “Easy there, Frostbite.”

“How can I take it easy? Why did she do this to me?” Jack made an icy mirror in his hand, looking at his face. He had the same big sideburns that Bunnymund has, a pink rabbit nose, pure white chest fur popping out from under his hoodie, and big ears. His eyes were the same, at least. “How does this help anybody?” It wasn’t helping the real Pooka’s hormones, which were going through the roof right now. To him, Jack was breathtaking, and by god he never smelled better. He just wanted to mount Jack right here and now, wondering if Jack was feeling any of those Pookan hormones as well. “Bunny, what’s the matter with you?” Jack asked. Apparently, the Guardian of Fun wasn’t feeling it like he was.

“N-Nothing, mate.” Bunnymund shook his head, his ears pressed against his head. Jack narrowed his eyes, not quite believing him.

“Well then, let’s go. We gotta find her and… whoa!” The boy slipped again, about to fall backwards. Bunny caught him in his arms, the image they were making awfully romantic. The real Pooka took this moment to thread his pawed fingers through Jack’s scruff, loving how fair and soft that white fur was. “Seriously, what’s wrong? You’re freaking me out.” He asked through cute little buck teeth.

“Sorry, Jack.” Bunny pulled Jack up. “It’s just… been a long time since I’ve seen another Pooka, is all.”

“But I’m _not_ a Pooka.” The boy’s brows furrowed. “Are you… You _like_ me this way, don’t you?” There was silence as Bunny tried to think of something to say. Not good. “You do! You want me to be a Pooka!”

“No Jack, I…”

“You asshole! I bet all this time you were thinking how much better it would be for me to be a Pooka! Well guess what? I’M NOT. So SORRY I disappoint you!” The winter spirit conjured the wind and it picked him up while knocking Bunny off-balance.

“Oi, where are you going?” Bunny asked, shielding his eyes.

“To North’s! He might be able to fix this!” Jack took off for the North Pole, looking around every so often to see if Cupid was around.

“Jack, wait!” Bunnymund cursed himself. How dare he have such thoughts about Jack just because he’s in Pooka form? The kid had every right to be mad. “Damn.” He decided to follow Jack to the Pole by way of his tunnels. He needed to set things straight.

:::

Jack arrived at the workshop, not seeing Cupid on the way. Needless to say, it took a while for the yetis to realize it was Jack Frost landing in their workplace. “North, where are you?” Jack shouted. The large man came up the elevator in a huff, wondering what could possibly be causing all the chattering.

“Jack? That you?” North gasped in shock. “What happened?”

“Cupid happened.” Bunnymund came through a tunnel behind his mate.

“You followed me here?” Jack asked angrily, not wanting to see him.

“Of course I did, mate! Should I have just forgot all about this and gone home?”

“Alright, enough!” North came up to them. “You say Cupid did this? I didn’t know she could do such a thing.”

“You mean, you don’t know what to do?” Jack’s ears drooped.

“Only thing we can do is look for Cupid, Jack.” North rubbed his beard. “But she is very elusive; she doesn’t stay in one place for long.”

“We’ll just have to track that tricky man-woman, then.” Bunnymund cracked his knuckles. Jack looked at him in surprise.

“I will do that with globe.” North said. “In meantime, you look through books over there. Cupid is recorded in some of them.” He pointed to one of many bookshelves in his factory before heading towards the giant globe’s control panel. Jack wasn’t sure he wanted to be left alone with the rabbit; he might jump his bones.

“Well, are we gonna look through these or what?” Bunny said, already at the bookshelf. The young Guardian nodded slowly, flying up to Bunny’s side and browsing through the tomes. They ended up finding three books that mentioned Cupid and her powers, but none of them mentioned anything about transforming bodies. “Shit, not in this one, either!” Bunny closed the last book roughly. Jack just sat in silence, really confused by all this. Why would Cupid, the spirit of love, turn him into a Pooka? Was it because Bunny truly wanted him to be like this, so they could have a ‘normal Pookan relationship’? But now, Bunny is hurrying to find a way to switch him back instead of sniffing him and acting all weird. “Jack, what is it?” The real Pooka sensed his worry.

“Do you… really want to change me back?” Jack asked, not looking directly in Bunny’s green eyes.

“Course I do, ya little idiot.” Bunnymund replied. Jack still wasn’t convinced. “I’m sorry I acted that way earlier, Frostbite. It won’t happen again. The sooner we get ya back to normal, the better.”

“So you won’t have the urge to fuck me in this body anymore?” The boy swore.

“Mate, I always have the urge to fuck ya, whether ya look like a human or not.” Bunny smirked. Jack couldn’t help but laugh, finally looking into emerald eyes.

“I found Cupid! Hurry up, slowpokes!” North shouted from down the hall. They scrambled to their feet, ready to go after the so-called spirit of love.

:::

“Don’t bother walking, Jack, just keep flying!” Bunnymund whisper-shouted, not wanting to make too much noise as they searched for Cupid in some forest.

“God, how do you walk with these feet?” Jack started floating beside his partner. “And I can smell everything!”

“Well, try to find Cupid with that nose.” Bunny’s ears suddenly went up. “Behind us!” He turned and threw his boomerang at the winged woman, but she blocked it with her bow.

“I was totally expecting you two to come looking for me.” She said. “I see you refuse to learn from this experience I’ve given you.”

“What are you talking about?” Jack readied his staff. “Change me back, now!”

“Oh, fine. Hold still.” Cupid raised her bow and arrow and aimed for Jack… at first. She quickly changed her aim to Bunnymund and fired.

“No!” Jack cried. The Pooka was able to hit the arrow away with his other boomerang, however, Bunny never knew that the arrows could redirect themselves and home in on their target. Bunny was struck anyway. Jack growled, trying to attack her before she vanished through the trees. “Shit!” Jack cursed, amazed at how fast she was. “Bunny!” He flew over to help his lover instead, already knowing what was going to happen. A flash of light, just like last time, and a transformation. Bunnymund was now in human form. A very muscular, tattooed, and sexy human form, at that.

“Are you serious?” Bunny looked at his human hands and tugged at the strands of long blue-grey hair that came down to his chest. Most of his tan skin was tattooed in the same way his fur was, including the mark on his forehead. Bunny heard Jack clear his throat loudly. “What?”

“You’re… naked.” Jack’s ears lowered and his eyes shifted away, trying not to stare at the big package between Bunny’s legs.

“Christ!” Bunny covered himself with his hands, blushing in embarrassment. Jack snickered, taking off his sweatshirt and offering it to the ‘rabbit’ as a way to cover up. Bunny quickly tied it around his waist. “It’s not coverin’ the back end, mate.”

“Well then, let’s find you some pants.” Jack said, still trying not to stare.

:::

Jack had left a pair of stretchy swim trunks at the Warren that he let human Bunnymund wear for the time being. He was staring at that incredible ass as Bunny put the trunks on in front of a mirror. “I’m lucky I usually don’t have to wear clothes. I hate them; they’re so itchy!” He scratched his groin so boldly in front of Jack. The new Pooka’s ears pressed against his head, thinking that the mesh lining inside might be too small to properly hold the new human’s ‘outward’ junk. Little did Jack know… Bunny was observing his behavior through the reflection of the mirror. “Jack, what’s eatin’ ya, over there?” He asked in a teasing manner, knowing _exactly_ what was wrong with Jack.

“Huh? No, I’m fine…” Jack muttered, once again avoiding Bunny’s emerald gaze.

“You little hypocrite.” Bunny accused, pulling on Jack’s fuzzy chin to make him look. “Cursin’ at me for findin’ you attractive, and now you are findin’ me attractive! Ain’t that right?”

“No, that’s not…” The younger Guardian realized he wasn’t going to win this fight. “I’m sorry.”

“Now you see how I feel.” Bunny let go of Jack.

“No, you haven’t seen another Pooka in thousands of years, and to suddenly see me like this must be heartbreaking.” Jack gripped his staff for comfort. “Meanwhile, the last time I saw a human was five minutes ago, and I couldn’t take how hot you are. I was wrong before, and I’m sorry.”

“Jack…” Bunny sighed. “Yes, I am attracted to you like this, but that’s because you’re still you. I wouldn’t be attracted to just any Pooka, you know.”

“Yeah, same here.” Jack cracked a smile. “And besides, it’s not like you changed that much. Same hair, same eyes, same crazy sideburns, and same grumpy attitude.”

“And you’re still a mischievous little galah with big blue eyes.” Bunny and Jack laughed, closing the gap between them. “I fell for Jack Frost, not just Jack Frost’s body, so I love ya no matter what form you take.” Bunnymund didn’t realize what he said until Jack’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“Did… did you just… say…?” Jack mumbled.

“I… I did, mate.” Bunny nodded, feeling good about those three words to his partner. “I love ya, Frostbite.”

“I love you, too, Bunny.” Jack smiled big. “I really do.” The two giggled, embracing each other briefly. They pulled away a bit, leaning in for a kiss…

“You finally said it.” They were interrupted by Cupid, who was splayed out on the bed playfully. Jack finally realized why Bunny called her a she-male earlier; a bulge was under her frilly underwear that she didn’t even care was showing. “Good work, you two. I’m proud.”

“You…!” Bunny whipped out his boomerangs. “How did you…?”

“The hole was open; I just let myself in.”

“Change us back, now!” Bunnymund wasn’t having it.

“Why the hell did you do this to us in the first place?” Jack asked passively but still kept his staff in front of him.

“It was to get you two to confess.” Cupid answered honestly. The mates were clearly confused. “I was sick of waiting – and so were you – so I used my new transforming arrows to get you to say it to each other, and they worked like a charm!”

“Sick of… waiting?” Jack was ashamed that he never said ‘I love you’ to his lover. He always has and always will, but never said it out loud. Did Bunny feel the same way all this time? Bunny had an embarrassed face on, too, so he must’ve.

“You can discuss this later. In the meantime…” Cupid put two red arrows in the bow and tilted it sideways in her grip so she could strike them both at the same time. The arrows went through their chests and dissolved, turning them back to normal. “Have fun, lovebirds.” She left as soon as the flash of light escaped their bodies. They looked at their hands, letting out a sigh of relief that they were the right species again. And when they looked at each other… they were more attracted to each other than they ever were. Their lips locked in a hard and passionate kiss, tongues clashing together heatedly and reaching for the other’s clothes. They giggled, finding it funny that Bunny was wearing pants this time and Jack was not. As soon as the hoodie was off, Bunnymund started violently sucking and biting the kid’s neck and shoulder.

“I love this beautiful skin…” Bunny growled, making Jack’s shoulder one big bruise. “Love these little ears…” He licked the shell inside and out, finding the sensitive spot behind the ear.

“Oh fuck!” Jack was already losing it. He in turn massaged Bunny’s long ears with his fingers, showing how much he loved those big ears and fur. The rabbit purred hotly, kissing beautiful lips again, carefully biting them. “Bunny…” Jack felt weak-kneed.

“C’mere, my little root rat.” The strong rabbit picked the boy up and placed him on the bed, continuing his bruising kisses all over that lovely and lewd body. The bites and kisses trailed everywhere: down his front, up his sides, and between his thighs.

“God, Bunny, you’re driving me insane.” Jack breathed roughly, clutching onto furry shoulders.

“Same here, Jack.” Bunny rubbed his paw up and down Jack’s shaft, making him scream. He carefully raked half-receded claws up the boy’s erection before taking him in his mouth, sucking on him and rolling his tongue all around it.

“Fffffffuuuuuck…” Jack could not think of anything else but that hot, buck-toothed mouth around his dick. When he looked down into dark, emerald eyes he lost it, releasing in the Pooka’s mouth while he happily swallowed it all. Jack didn’t have much time to rest; he was flipped and onto all fours. Bunny got some of his special tree sap lube from his bandolier and put it on his fingers, immediately putting two inside the boy, his impatience growing. “Aaaahhhnn…!” Jack didn’t care; he was getting impatient too.

“Frostbite…” The Pooka’s erection strained against his belly, listening to the winter spirit’s wanton moans and watching sweat form on his back, lapping it up with his tongue in long slow strokes.

“Ooo… Bunny, please… fuck me!” The boy thrust himself on the fingers, wanting something much bigger. Bunnymund pulled his fingers out and oiled up his cock quickly before pushing the head in that tight pink entrance. “Uuuhnn, yes…” Jack spread his legs further and arched his back down, letting the rabbit’s dick slide deeper inside.

“Christ, Jack… you’re really tight, mate.” Bunny grunted, grabbing hold of Jack’s shoulders for leverage as he pushed in even more. When he felt the initial resistance, he pulled out and thrust back in, giving a slow and steady rhythm at first. Jack loved it like he always did, but for right now he just wanted Bunny to pound him into the mattress. He pushed his behind back at the same time Bunny thrust in, his cock sliding in all the way and the boy let out a lusty cry of pain and pleasure. “Holy shit!” Bunnymund was surprised, feeling that ass twitch around his penis. “Takin’ me all in like a bloody pro, eh mate?” Jack was so crazed he couldn’t even speak. “I gotcha, love.” Bunny started moving, hard but still slow, pressing his thumbs in the center of the teen’s shoulder blades. This angle was amazing; he could fuck his mate so deep this way. He angled himself even more vertically, finally striking Jack’s prostate and making him scream.

“Yes! Bunny, there… oh Moon, I love you so much!” The Guardian of Fun couldn’t believe how emotional he was getting just thinking about his love for Bunnymund.

“I love you too, Jack.” Bunny replied, leaning down to kiss Jack’s shoulder as he began thrusting again, getting faster and faster and hitting that spot every time. They moaned and cried, getting closer to coming.

“Bunny, I’m…!”

“Look at me, Jack.” Bunny grunted, lightly pulling Jack’s white hair. “Look at me when you come!” They looked into each other’s eyes, not feeling shy at all, their pure love and need pushing them over the edge.

“BUNNY!” Jack came hard without even having his dick stroked. The Pooka came seconds after, shooting it inside his lover. They needed to catch their breath for a moment, but as soon as they looked in each other’s eyes again, they were ready for another go.

:::

After four or five times, they were finally done. Bunny graciously cleaned his mate with his tongue while Jack hummed in satisfaction. “Wow… uh, how many times was that?” Jack asked.

“Dunno, mate.” Bunny lapped up the last of the semen. “Those arrows had an aphrodisiac in them; that’s why we were at it so long. Damn Cupid.”

“I know, we could have totally done five times by ourselves!” Jack joked, and Bunny smiled, lying beside him. “So… you love me, huh?”

“Struth, Jack. Every bit of ya. Especially this.” The rabbit pointed to Jack’s heart.

“I love you, too.” The boy smiled, his cheeks flushing red. “For a… pretty long while…”

“Really? How long?”

“Since… after the Blizzard of ’68.” Jack admitted. “I did that to get attention, and I ended up getting yours. So every year I’d tease you to get your attention.”

“J-Jack…” He had no idea all this time. Jack had told him before that the Blizzard was to get people to see him since snow doesn’t happen on Easter often, but every Easter after that… he’s loved him that long?

“Well, I guess it was just a crush then, but after I became a Guardian was when I really started to love you, so…” Jack was rambling due to the awkwardness from Bunny. The rabbit stopped the talking by placing a gentle kiss on cold lips.

“I’m flattered, mate. I wish I could say I loved ya that long, but I’m gonna make it up to you, somehow…”

“No need.” Jack scratched Bunnymund’s chin. “As long as you love me now, you don’t need to make it up to me.”

“And I do.” They kissed again and laid in romantic silence for a while.

“Hey, Bunny?”

“Hm?”

“Is… Cupid really a...?” Jack needed to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating when he saw that bulge.

“She is both a man and a woman.” Bunny and Jack looked at each other strangely. “I remember the time I found out… I tell ya, she has no self-awareness about her skirt riding up.”

“Strange.”

“Tell me about it.”

“But she helped us out.”

“I guess.”

“So we should thank her.”

“How much ya wanna bet she’s listening to us right now?” Bunny smirked. 

Meanwhile, Cupid closes her compact as she sits on a cloud, giving the mates privacy. “You’re welcome.” She says humbly, stretching herself across the cloud’s surface to take a well-deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She-males are people that represent both a man and a woman, aka a hermaphrodite. They have both male and female genitalia. The term is mostly used in porn for such people, and that's where I am inspired mostly for this character; a porn star spirit. The word is NOT used in this fic as a trans-misogynistic slur, since the Cupid character is not a transgender. Trans people are not she-males because they do not desire to have both types of genitalia; they either want one or the other. Calling a transgender person a she-male or a man-woman in a derogatory way is not only rude and hurtful, it is INCORRECT and IGNORANT.


	6. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another OC coming up lightly based on Claude Faustus from Black Butler.

Bunnymund and Jack were enjoying the Christmas party at North’s. A lot of spirits he never knew really existed were there, and they were all happy to meet him, though some a little too happy, Bunnymund had noticed. Bunny had been expecting such behavior from other spirits since Jack was so attractive, but they knew that Bunny and Jack were a couple, so they knew to keep a safe distance (especially animal spirits because they could smell the rabbit’s mark on him). So that didn’t bother Bunny so much.

What did bother him was that Jack didn’t seem to notice the other’s attraction to him. Bunny would admit – to himself anyway – that he is jealous and might have a stronger sense for these things, but the boy didn’t seem to have any sense for it. Not that he was calling Jack dumb, because the winter spirit was keen with many other things, just not this. It made the Pooka wonder why. Doesn’t the kid know he’s attractive?

As Bunny was deep in conversation with a few of his Australian buddies, Jack took a rest, leaning against a wall far away from the guests… well, most of them, anyway. Jack thought he heard someone sipping tea next to him, but didn’t see anyone. He heard it again and this time poked his head around the corner, seeing a tall, handsome Japanese man wearing glasses and a suit in the entryway, indeed sipping tea. The initial sight of him made the kid jump. “Jeez, you scared me.” Jack said.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to.” The man said, finishing his tea and putting the cup down.

“Haven’t met you, yet. My name’s Jack Frost.” Jack introduced himself.

“I’m Tsuchi. Nice to meet you.” He bowed politely.

“Are you taking a break from everyone, too?”

“You could say that.” Tsuchi said. “I’m not much of a people person.”

“I’m not either- well, sort of.” Jack shrugged. “I never knew other spirits would be so excited to meet me.”

“Well, you are the new Guardian. Such an event is big in the spirit world.” The man pushed his glasses down, scanning Jack with his black eyes. “Not to mention, you are quite a fetching young man.”

“Fetching, huh? Well, thanks.” Jack replied awkwardly.

“I smell the rabbit on you.” Tsuchi stepped closer to the teen. “How interesting… I see you enjoy the company of animals.”

“Excuse me?” Jack asked, frozen in place as Tsuchi leaned in closer to his face. However, that was only for a split second; as the man was slammed against the adjacent wall by none other than Bunny. Jack blinked a few times, getting himself together.

“Gettin’ too close there, eh mate?” The Pooka had his sharp boomerang to the man’s neck.

“Bunnymund, so nice to finally meet you.” Tsuchi acted like everything was normal. “I’m…”

“I know who you are.” Bunny curled his fist into the man’s suit jacket. “Tsuchigumo the Spider.”

“Spider?” Jack wondered, not seeing any semblance of a spider on this man.

“I’m guessin’ that nose of yours is useless.” Bunnymund said through gritted teeth. “He’s mine.”

“So sorry, I didn’t know he was exclusive.” Tsuchi’s glasses shined. “But no need to worry; I was just talking with the young man.”

“And you shouldn’t be, since I get the feeling you’re not invited.” Bunny sensed multiple yetis behind him, pounding their fists into their hands.

“That is true. I’ll take my leave, then.” Tsuchi graciously allowed the yetis to drag him out of the workshop, not before stealing another perverted look at the boy.

“Okay, what was that all about?” Jack was very lost. Bunny sighed.

“We need to talk, mate.” Bunny took Jack’s hand, leading him down the hallway. “Come with me.”

:::

“Um, you’re not mad at me, are you?” Jack asked as Bunny took them to one of the many guest rooms at North’s place.

“Nah, mate, but this is important.” Bunnymund shut the door. “That man was Tsuchigumo. He’s a spider demon.”

“Demon?”

“Struth. He seduces people any way he can, traps them in his web – literally – and devours their souls.”

“How the hell did he get in here, then?”

“Probably crawled in a window, like damn spiders do.” Bunny looked his mate up and down. “You feel okay, right?”

“Yeah.” Jack looked himself over, too, finding nothing. The rabbit sighed again. “What now?” Bunny paused.

“Frostbite, ya really gotta be more careful around others.” Bunny tried to explain. “Not all the spirits in there are as innocent as a newborn kit.”

“Please, I know that.” The boy scoffed. “I’m not so innocent either. But they were all really nice to me today…”

“That’s what I mean.” Bunny said. “Some of them are genuinely nice, but some of them are only nice because you’re so… beautiful.”

“Wait, what? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, you don’t get it, do ya, mate?” Bunny rotated the kid so the two of them were looking into a full-length mirror on the wall. “You are the most gorgeous spirit in the world, ya idiot.”

“Whoa, Bunny… that’s a little heavy, don’t you think?” Jack started blushing. “I mean, I know you find me attractive and maybe a few others, but…”

“I’m serious, Jack.” Bunny wrapped his arms around the winter spirit. “Everyone in there knows you’re a beauty. How they respond to that fact depends on the individual. Most of them aren’t perverted about it, but others, like that spider demon, will try to take you for themselves.”

“Am I really that good-looking?” Jack said, much to Bunny’s frustration.

“Are we lookin’ in the same mirror, mate?” Bunny nuzzled the boy’s neck. “Look atcha: perfect face, body, everything.” The rabbit kissed his neck. “But there’s something I see that all those other whackers don’t; something even more than your looks that makes you attractive…” He put a warm paw over Jack’s heart. “Your big heart, love.”

“Oh, Bunny, you’re so embarrassing…” Jack smiled awkwardly.

“I was being subtle there, mate.” Bunny smirked. “I could go on for weeks listing all the things I love about you.”

“Bunny…” Jack turned his head to kiss his mate on the lips. “I love you, too. By the way, don’t sell yourself short. You’re pretty damn gorgeous yourself.”

“Happy ya think so.” The rabbit’s smirk turned into an evil grin. “How ‘bout we show this mirror how gorgeous we are together?” He licked the shell of the winter spirit’s ear while sliding his paws under the blue hoodie, smoothing his hands over flawless skin. He licked Jack’s cheek and neck as if the boy was a snow-cone. Pawed fingers tweaked and twisted pretty pink nipples and a hard yet fluffy body pressed possessively against the smaller. Jack groaned, embarrassed to look into the mirror but sneaking peaks every once in a while.

“M-Make sure nobody comes in…” Jack gestured to the door and Bunny went to lock it. The winter spirit took off his clothes and went to get on the bed.

“Oh no, mate.” Bunnymund made Jack stand in front of the mirror again. “I’m gonna show you how beautiful you are. Squat down, love.” Jack reluctantly squatted down, seeing the rabbit’s semi-hard cock come closer to his face. Bunny smirked, splaying his dick over the boy’s pretty face. “Look at you, Jack.” Bunny looked in the mirror at the lewd picture they were making, almost like a porno. Jack turned his gaze to their reflection, still amazed at how long and thick Bunny’s cock was, and seeing it resting along his face as he squatted sexually in front of the mirror turned him cherry red. After he made sure the teen got a good look, the Pooka pulled back and put the tip onto lovely lips. “Suck me, Frostbite.” Jack gladly slid the head of that cock into his mouth, sucking sweetly. Bunny moaned, getting harder by the millisecond. The eternal teen took more into his mouth, gliding his tongue all around it and licking pre-cum off the tip. “Shit…”

“Mmph!” Jack couldn’t take all of it in his mouth but he always tried. He snuck another gander at the mirror, secretly finding this extremely hot and erotic. He began stroking himself as he continued to stroke Bunnymund with his lips. The Pooka let out a string of quiet curses, thrusting himself into that beautiful mouth, pulling all the way out and putting as much back in as he could, enjoying the popping and slurping sounds his partner made.

“Goddammit, Jack…” Bunnymund swore, about to come. He pulled out and shot it all over the kid’s face, getting only a little in the boy’s open mouth. Seeing his cum all over Jack’s face and hair made him growl possessively. He kneeled down behind Jack, getting out the bottle of lube before removing his bandolier and tossing it aside. He spread some on his pawed fingers while watching the teen wipe and lick some of the semen off his face. Bunny wrapped an arm around Jack to keep him steady in his squatting position and pressed his lubed fingers inside the boy’s hole.

“Ah! Uuuungh…” Jack mewled, watching Bunny’s fingers thrust in and out of him, never seeing it through a reflection before. The eternal teen shivered thinking about how it will look when Bunny’s huge cock is inside him.

“You like this, Frostbite? Seeing yourself like this?” Bunnymund asked, kissing the winter spirit’s shoulder. “No one else can see you like this but you and me, understand?”

“Yes! Yes, Bunny…” Jack got embarrassed again and closed his eyes. The Pooka didn’t like that, so he twisted his fingers and scraped his claws onto the boy’s prostate, coaxing (more like forcing) his eyes open. “FUCK!” Jack’s eyes did indeed open wide, his body stiffening when he felt sharp claws touch his sweet spot. “C-Careful!”

“Sorry, love.” Bunny pulled his fingers out. “I just don’t want ya to miss any of the show.” He leaned back, propping himself on his elbows. “Ride me, Jack, and make sure to watch yourself the whole time.” Jack loved hearing that sexy Australian voice giving him orders. He straddled Bunny’s hips and angled himself over the rabbit’s hard cock. He took a deep breath and started impaling himself slowly, the two of them groaning wildly.

“So big…” The winter spirit sighed, squeezing the Pooka’s erection lovingly. He was fully seated, feeling the warmth in his stomach.

“Lean back, mate, so we can get a better look.” Bunnymund watched the boy do as he was told, putting his hands behind him on the floor beside the rabbit’s waist. They were already at a diagonal so Bunny could see Jack riding him in the mirror as well. The teen nearly came just from the sight of that huge penis disappearing inside him, stretching him wide.

“Oh, Moon, I can see everything.” Jack said before bringing his hips up and pushing them back down, fucking himself roughly on Bunny’s cock over and over. “Fuck… oh god…”

“Jack, you’re amazing.” The Pooka grunted, thrilled by the sight of the winter spirit riding him, from the mirror and from his own point of view. Jack’s face was lewd and slutty but still beautiful, beet-red to his ears and even down his shoulders. The perfect skin glistened with sweat and his erection bounced between his legs as he excitedly impaled himself. But then, he saw the boy close his eyes again, and he wouldn’t have it this time. He stood up, bringing Jack with him, who was still around his dick.

“Bunny, what are you doing?” Jack asked as his feet were placed on the ground and his hands were put on either side of the mirror, his face close to the glass. Bunny picked up the boy’s right leg so they could get a better view of their connection.

“Don’t close your eyes again, Frostbite.” The rabbit’s green eyes were full of lust. “Look at yourself, look at me, look at us!” He started thrusting wildly, finding Jack’s prostate on the first go. The boy screamed, and made the effort not to close his eyes. It really was harder than it seemed. It all was indeed a sight to keep your eyes on, but it was still embarrassing, especially since he still had semen on his face. Getting his prostate hit made him white out every time, anyway.

“Bunny… oh fuck… I’m gonna come…”

“Jack, you’re gorgeous… so beautiful… perfect…” Bunnymund growled, biting Jack’s shoulder, marking him. “You’re mine. If anyone tries to have you like this, to see you like this… they’re dead.”

“Bunny! Oh Moon… coming…!” Jack came by Bunny’s words, all over the mirror. Bunny came after, deep inside his mate. Jack couldn’t stand anymore and fell to his knees.

“Oi, Frostbite, you alright?” Bunny calmed down from his lust-filled state and knelt beside Jack, putting gentle hands on his shoulders.

“Are you kidding? I’m better than ever.” Jack breathed slowly, letting his pounding heart get back to normal. “That was amazing.”

“That it was, Jack.” Bunny smiled, letting Jack lean back into his chest. “I love ya, Frostbite. I’ll keep you safe from the demon.”

“I love you too, Bunny.” Jack was happy that he was so loved and admired by Bunny. He felt safe.

:::

It had been months since the incident at the party with Tsuchigumo. Bunnymund and Jack had long stopped worrying about him. But little did they know, Tsuchigumo was a patient spider.

Jack landed in Australia, moseying his way to the Warren’s secret entrance. He heard rustling in the trees but didn’t hear any wind. He thought it might be a bird or something and stopped to take a look. Then he heard the rustling behind him, getting the feeling that someone was sneaking up on him. “Good afternoon.” Jack heard a proper voice say directly behind him. He tried to attack but wasn’t fast enough. In a flash his staff was yanked from his hands and he was pushed backwards into a nearly invisible web between two trees. He tried to pull free but it was no use. “That was very easy.” Tsuchigumo smirked, meeting Jack’s angry eyes.

“Took you long enough.” The Guardian of Fun needed to joke in a time like this.

“Spiders are patient.” Tsuchi said. “They build a web and wait for their prey to get trapped, and even then, the prey doesn’t get devoured right away.” Tsuchi’s form started to change. He grew four spider legs out of his sides, tearing through his nice clothes. He removed his glasses and his eyes became black while another pair grew beside them on his temples. His mouth became that of a spider’s, the fangs oozing venom.

“Moon…” Jack almost threw up. The half-formed spider laughed at Jack’s reaction.

“Now, I will wrap you up and take you home. Your precious body must be well-cared for…” Tsuchi was hit square in the side of his head with a boomerang and was knocked over.

“You don’t seem to get it, do you?” Bunnymund caught his rang and got in front of Jack, protecting him. “He’s not yours.” The Pooka’s hair stood on end and his ears bent backwards, trying to intimidate the spider. “He’s mine.”

“Bunny!” Jack smiled. “How did you know where I was?”

“This is my country, mate. I know of everything that’s happening here.”

“There’s something you don’t understand either.” Tsuchi was now angry, and started to fully transform into a man-sized spider. “When you’re gone, he WILL belong to me!” He let out a yell and charged for the rabbit, and the two started to duel fiercely. As they did, Jack tried to pull out of the web, attempting to freeze it, but he was useless without his staff which had been thrown into the bushes by the demon. Bunny tried keeping the fight away from his mate so he wouldn’t get hurt, but the spider was trying to move past the rabbit in an attempt to grab the boy and run. Tsuchigumo, being an experienced fighter himself, noticed this dance pattern and decided to end it with a trick. “I’ll just have to kill the young man now so you’ll have nothing left to fight for!” He ran in Jack’s direction with his mouth open, looking like he was going to bite him and inject him with venom.

“NO!” Bunny created a hole in the ground and came up in front of Jack, raising his arm to block the fangs with his rang, but he didn’t raise it fast enough. The giant spider’s fangs pierced the Pooka’s shoulder, injecting a deadly neurotoxin that made Bunny feel numb and stiff. Blood spurted and oozed from the bite as Tsuchigumo pulled away, letting Bunny fall to the ground.

“B-Bunny…?” It all happened so fast for Jack. He wasn’t really sure if he was imagining this or not. Was Bunnymund really lying before him, barely moving… about to…? “Bunny? Please get up…” The boy’s voice was quiet and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

“Did you really think I’d kill Jack?” Tsuchigumo leered. Bunny could barely turn over, watching as the demon caressed Jack’s body with his disgusting spider legs. “I will eventually, but he must please me first. Such a beautiful creature shouldn’t have the stench of rabbit on him. I will soak him in my essence, and if he pleasures me again and again, I will keep him alive for a long time. You should be happy.” Bunny heard enough. With all his strength he dug his claws into the ground and began chanting:

 _Nganing-gin lagiyi yu-nginy nungarin yonggornh-na gahan gunyjan…_ the Pooka repeated these words over and over, concentrating hard since he hadn’t used this trick in a while.

“What are you doing?” Tsuchi asked, exasperated. The ground started to rumble and glow green, stunning the spider and the winter spirit. The glowing energy entered Bunnymund’s body through his fingers, cleansing his blood of venom and closing the bite wound. In turn, the grass around them started turning brown and the trees that held up the web started wilting and withering, loosening the web so Jack could get free. Bunny’s energy was back and then some, instantly throwing a boomerang to Tsuchi’s face hard. While the giant spider was distracted, Jack ran to grab his staff and froze the spider temporarily to the dead grass.

“Bunny, you’re alright!” Jack was still covered in silk. He used his powers to freeze the web so it would break and flake off. “How’d you do that?”

“Old Aboriginal trick, mate.” Bunny saw Tsuchigumo roar and slowly break from the ice. “No time to talk now. I need ya to run from here and hide while I take care of this bastard.”

“Take care of… are you gonna…?” Jack saw the serious and deadly look in the rabbit’s eyes. Bunny was going to kill Tsuchigumo. “But, what about…?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Bunny said, pushing Jack in the opposite direction. “I can’t have you around while I do this.” Jack paused again before nodding slowly and flying into the woods, finding a hollow trunk to hide in. He hugged his knees to his chest for comfort as many questions raced through his mind. Was Bunny going to be okay? Would he get bit again? Would that trick work a second time? But most of all… was Bunny really going to kill him?

Guardians had to do a lot of hard work, including fighting off evil. But he never truly associated that with killing. After all, Pitch isn’t dead, and the things they were fighting were horses made of sand. He always knew Bunny was a fierce warrior, but once again, never thought of him killing anyone. Had he done it before? “Jack?” He heard Bunny call him. The kid jumped in surprise, seeing the rabbit kneel before him, his fur covered in light yellow liquid; spider blood. Bunny recognized Jack’s behavior as fear. He sighed and stood up, stepping away from his mate. “I’m sorry, Jack, but if I didn’t kill him, he would have eaten you and many other undeserving people. He needed to be stopped."

“I… I know…” Jack agreed solemnly. He didn’t think about the other innocent people he would have eaten. “I was just scared…”

“Of me?” The rabbit looked down at his blood-soaked body, understanding why the winter spirit would be scared of him.

“… That you would get hurt again.” Jack clarified. “That was what was really scary. But you’re alright, and you saved my life – again – so I’m not scared anymore.” The boy held out his hand, silently asking the Pooka to pick him up.

“Frostbite…” Bunnymund took his hand and pulled him up, smiling sadly. “I only kill when necessary, love. I really don’t like doing it, but that demon was seriously going to take ya from me, and I was even more serious about destroying anyone who comes between us that way. But I promise not to get my hands dirty for just any reason.” He kissed the kid’s hand. “I love you, Jack.”

“I love you, too, and thank you.” Jack smiled, knowing that he would do the same for Bunny if he was ever in trouble. They would protect each other with their lives. “Thank you so much. I owe you one.”

“How ‘bout ya help me scrub this blood outta my hair?” Bunny grinned.

“Deal.” Jack replied, the two heading down a hole to the Warren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuchigumo is a giant spider from Japanese lore, but I made him into more of a Jorogumo (a seductive spider woman). His look is based off of Claude Faustus from Black Butler, who is also a spider. That thing that Bunnymund chanted is in an Aboriginal language Wagiman, and it literally means “my body is one with the earth/ground”. It’s not the right grammar, I’m sure, but that’s what the words translate to respectively.


	7. Olympics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be set in my AU ROTG fic, Ice Curse. I’m tacking these chapters to that fic also. Merida's in this one!

“Bunny!” Prince Jackson greeted his lover, giving him a big hug and kiss before they sat down for lunch together. They tried to meet for lunch everyday in the study after Jack’s lessons and Bunnymund’s training sessions. “How was training? Did you kick everyone’s asses?”

“And then some, mate.” Bunny grinned. “The soldiers seem different lately. They’re workin’ extra hard for no particular reason.”

“No reason… oh!” The prince remembered something. “They’re probably getting ripped for the Olympics that are coming up in a few months.”

“The Ol-what?” The rabbit asked.

“You never heard of it?” Jack looked at him in surprise. “The Olympics is a big competition for athletes and soldiers. The idea came from the Greeks, but we have our own set of games in Santoff Claussen. We do it every two years, and people from all around the kingdom come to watch or participate.”

“Sounds like a ripper good time.” Bunny was being semi-sarcastic. “Guess we’re gonna have a lot of rowdy crowds and thugs to take care of.”

“Yeah, I should have told you about this sooner, but I forgot…” Jack rubbed the back of his head. “You have to participate in the games.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s a requirement for all new soldiers to compete.”

“What’s with that stupid rule?”

“It’s to prevent pointless fighting between soldiers.” Jack explained. “The soldiers, in case you haven’t noticed, are very competitive. They used to have ‘alpha-male’ fights on the training grounds all the time, and my father would always have to deal with unnecessary injuries and bad morale, even when there was no war going on. So having them compete in these games is a healthier way to deal with their shit.” The boy smirked. “What’s the matter? Don’t you want to show them whose boss?”

“Well…” Bunny shifted. He did like competition, after all. “What kind of games are they? If it’s silly human sports, then I’m screwed.”

“There’s plenty of stuff you can do: running, sword-fighting, wrestling, martial arts, archery… did I mention running?” Jack listed them all on his fingers. “You pick three events to participate in, and if you win first place, you get a gold medal!”

“And what does the royal family do during this? Just sit back and watch?”

“Pretty much.” Jack shrugged. “It sucks cuz I do want to compete, but I’d get a biased win or something from the judges because I’m royalty. But, I will be doing the opening ceremony.”

“Really? What’re you gonna do?” Bunny’s ears perked up.

“It’s a secret!” Jack put his finger to his lips.

“Well then…” Bunny grinned, standing slowly. “I guess I’ll have to torture ya until you tell me, mate.”

“No matter what you do, I won’t talk.” Jack stood up too.

“Oh yeah, we’ll- AH!” The Pooka slipped and fell on the now icy floor that Jack made with his feet. The kid just burst out laughing. “I’ll get ya for this, ya little whacker!” Bunnymund ended up chasing Jack all day and giving him wild and torturous sex at night. The prince still wouldn’t tell him.

:::

“Well, here we go.” Bunnymund stood by King North and Queen Toothiana, waiting for the opening ceremonies to begin in the coliseum. Jack was somewhere getting ready. “He never told me what he was going to do.” Music started and the frost prince flew into the center of the arena, creating a beautiful flurry that followed him. He was wearing tight brown leggings and a tight blue shirt that sparkled with frost. He turned the ground into a thick, even coat of ice, making an ice rink. The boy took a deep breath, feeling the music go through his body and started to move across the ice gracefully on his bare feet. “Bonza…” Bunny watched Jack do flips, twists and spins on the ice, all perfectly synchronized with the dramatic orchestral music. The teen’s face was dramatic as well, his passion coming out with his dance. “I’ve never seen anyone ice dance like that before.”

“He wanted to do this as a symbol of his freedom of the curse.” The queen smiled, watching her beloved son.

“He wanted to do this for years.” King North nodded proudly.

“He’s beautiful.” Bunny watched as Jack did one final twirl, the music ending slowly. He struck a pose and the audience cheered, happy that their prince was free of the curse. He bowed and waved before flying up to the balcony, landing in front of the Pooka with a smirk on his face. “That was a secret worth keeping.” Jack just winked at him before taking his seat by his Father.

“Now go down there and show those stuck-up soldiers how it’s done.” Jack ordered his bodyguard.

“Yes, your highness.” Bunnymund jumped from the balcony and got ready for his first challenge.

:::

The first game was running; a 10-km sprint. Bunny was a shoe-in to win; no one was faster than a rabbit, especially a giant one. Still, he needed to remind himself not to get too cocky. As he got into position, he looked over his competition, and they were already sporting defeated looks. Some of them even went so far as to shoot him angry looks. _It wasn’t my choice to be in this tourney, mates…_ Bunny thought. _But you can’t stop me from being competitive._ The gun went off, and Bunny easily took the lead. He didn’t look back, concentrating on the finish line and making sure not to trip. He won by a landslide, but he was still slightly disappointed when he saw his kilometers per hour; he knew he could run faster than that. He was a little out of shape due to his new lofty lifestyle. The other runners finished, going by the Pooka with mean eyes. Bunny didn’t bother to congratulate anyone. Instead, he looked up at his mate, who was clapping and hollering for him. The audience clapped, too, but did so as if they expected the win.

After the running comes archery. Bunny wasn’t allowed to use his boomerangs, but he was pretty skilled with a bow and arrow. Jack was interested; he never saw the rabbit use that weapon before. Bunny picked up a set and stood before his target, all contestants firing at the same time. He hit the target but not the center. The woman next to him got a bull’s eye, and the crowd started getting interested in her. They fired again, and this time the Pooka made a better shot, but the girl got the center again, splitting the first arrow in two. Bunny was impressed; he’d never seen a female sharpshooter before. They fired one last arrow, and low and behold the girl hit the center again. She was happily declared the victor and the crowd cheered loudly for her. Bunny ended up getting third place for archery. He wasn’t upset that he lost; he was upset that the people of the city still didn’t like him much, as proved by the applause.

“Hey, um… congratulations, sheila.” Bunnymund said to her as they stood on the pedestals, waiting for their medals.

“Thanks, you too.” She replied in a strange accent. “Ain’t never seen a giant talkin’ rabbit before. There others like you in this town?”

“Naw, just me.” Bunny caught a look at the prince, who was making a fake disappointed face at him. He just shook his head and shrugged.

“Oh, I see… you’re that ‘beast in the palace’ everyone’s talkin’ about.” The girl saw the Pooka flinch.

“Is that what you’ve been hearing in town?”

“Unfortunately, yeah.” She frowned. “But it’s obviously just rumors. You’re a nice guy.”

“Yeah? Thanks, sheila.” His ears drooped in embarrassment. He looked at Jack again, the boy smiling down at him and waving.

“I heard that you’re the prince’s royal guard.” She saw him looking at the prince longingly.

“I’m not just that.” Bunny smiled. “I’m his mate, and he’s mine.”

“Mate, huh?” The girl was surprised, but still smiled back. “I can tell; how you look at him, and all. As long as you have him, who cares what others have to say about you?” He looked at her in surprise when she said that. It seemed she heard even more horrible things than she led on, but he decided not to ask.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” The rabbit agreed. They were interrupted as they were presented with their medals.

:::

The third and last event for Bunny would be freestyle fighting. This was the game that separated the men from the boys, as it were. All the strongest would compete in this one. This was sort of like the second part of the tournament he first won to become Prince Jackson’s bodyguard. If Bunny did it once, he could do it again.

The pairs were picked at random, and as luck would have it, Bunny was paired with the biggest, tallest and most muscular guy in the city first. As he looked around at the other competitors and the coordinators, he started to believe that they were out to get him. They all shot mean glares and whispered to each other, hoping that this big guy would put him out of commission permanently. If this was a setup, it was a dumb idea to put him against the strongest opponent first while he still had all his strength and energy. Besides, big and muscular meant slow and stupid, and the rabbit could deal with that easily.

And dealt he did. As soon as the call was made, the big guy ran slowly to Bunny, trying to grab him. Bunny slipped around the muscled arms and to his back, kicking the back of his knees with his giant feet, and then head-locking him to smash his head to the floor. Obviously, that wouldn’t be enough to take a hard-headed guy like this out. The man stood up and came for the rabbit again. Bunnymund redirected his big arm and pressed all the pressure points from his palm to his shoulder, numbing his arm. Bunny continued to punch out all the pressure points on the man’s body until he fell to the ground. Bunny was quickly declared the winner of that round. Jack watched him from his seat, falling in love with Bunny all over again.

The next rounds were easily won as well, leaving Bunny the supreme victor and given the gold medal. None of his fellow soldiers were happy about that. The audience applauded but not ecstatically. He looked at Jack once more, the only one cheering for him. What was Bunny going to do without that boy?

:::

“Hmph, two golds and a bronze? I expected better.” Jack falsely scolded Bunnymund the next morning.

“If I could use my boomerangs, it’d be a different story.” Bunny assured him.

“I’m proud of you, silly. I was just kidding.” Jack pulled his lover against him on the hallway wall. “You’re so sexy when you’re in warrior mode.”

“How ‘bout I show you my warrior side up close and personal tonight?” Bunny growled, kissing that long, pretty neck.

“Oh, hell yes.” The teen smiled. “Too bad it can’t be now.”

“Your father will come looking if ya don’t go do your studies, love.” The Pooka pulled away. “And I’ve gotta get to work, myself. Can’t just slack off cuz I won some medals.”

“Yeah…” Jack got a bad feeling. He wasn’t so unobservant; he saw that the people and competitors weren’t acknowledging his mate’s wins. They still had prejudice for Pookas, and the soldiers were jealous of the giant rabbit instead of admiring. That archer girl was nice to him, he noticed, and maybe was a good start, but the politeness should have started a year ago when they defeated Pitch together and broke the curse. “Hey…”

“What?” Bunny asked.

“Be careful, alright? Don’t start any trouble.” Jack took Bunny’s hand.

“Sure thing, mate.” Bunny understood, heading for the training grounds. The ice prince still had a bad feeling.

:::

Bunny went out to the training grounds, and sure enough, half a dozen fellow soldiers were there, patiently waiting for the Pooka to arrive. He saw that the anger in their eyes had not dimmed from yesterday. “Hey mates, ready for practice?” Bunny needed to watch his words and not make any smart comments.

“We’re gonna try something different today…” One soldier said. “Six on one.”

“That sounds a little unfair, don’t you think?” Bunny saw them come closer.

“You don’t seem to get how much we hate you.” Another soldier said. “You’re a show-off; a nobody from outside the city who gets all the way to the top just because he’s a ninja rabbit?”

“Do you know how hard we worked to live at the palace?” Another said, pounding his fists together. “Then you show up and get everything we deserve to get! And why, cuz your little family is endangered?”

“Yeah, go back and protect them, since you’re so strong!”

“The prince doesn’t need you! The king doesn’t even trust you!”

Bunnymund needed to keep calm; if he fought or talked back, there could be consequences, but he didn’t want to run into the woods like a scared rabbit. He tried for the door, but a soldier was blocking it, and hit the rabbit over the head with a club. That brought him to his knees, and another soldier came up and started punching him in the face, giving him a black eye and a split lip. A punch to the chin made him bite his own tongue, and he spit out blood. “Not so tough now, huh? We’ll show you how strong we are!” 

Bunny glared at them, but didn’t raise his fists to attack. Still, he didn’t want to keep getting hit. He pushed past the soldiers and climbed up the nearest tall tree like a frightened kitty. The men tried to follow after, but they were slower than the Pooka at climbing trees. This was humiliating, but what else was he going to do?

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” The door was kicked in by King North with Jack behind him, staff at the ready. The soldiers were dumbfounded by the king’s appearance. “Have you forgotten discipline? STAND IN LINE, NOW!” They obeyed, getting in a line and shaking nervously. Bunny got out of the tree, still rubbing his head in pain.

“Bunny!” Jack flew over the guards to his mate’s side, seeing the wounds and blood dripping from his mouth. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing, mate. I’m fine.” The rabbit brushed it off, wiping his mouth. Jack pulled him in for a hug.

“What has gotten into you idiots?” North started lecturing them.

“Worried about me, eh?” Bunny whispered to the boy as the king went off.

“I convinced my father to check up on you with me.” Jack hugged him tighter. “I’m sorry.”

“What are ya sorry for? Ya saved my arse once again, love.” The Pooka hugged back. “Thanks.”

“YOU’RE ALL FIRED!” North finished his speech. Bunny showed concern for that decision, but said nothing. “Get out of my home! And forfeit all your prizes won from yesterday!” The former soldiers left to pack their shit.

“Your highness, are ya sure that’s a good idea?” Bunny asked. “Don’t you think they’ll retaliate?”

“They can’t do anything.” The king scoffed, looking at the rabbit’s beat face. “I see you did not fight. Why?”

“There was… no need to fight.” Bunny explained. “If I fought them, it would’ve proven their point. Still, I didn’t wanna be a martyr, either… so I scurried up a tree.” He lowered his ears, not looking into either royal’s eyes.

“I see.” King North smiled, patting the rabbit’s shoulders – hard – like he always did. “This makes you an even better warrior than before. You have my respect.”

“Your highness…” Bunny was glad the king wasn’t angry or disappointed.

“I will make sure those bastards leave; you take care of your wounds.” North entered the castle, leaving the lovers alone.

“Jeez, you two should get a room.” The prince joked.

“Go ahead, make fun of me for letting them beat me up.” Bunny went to sit down, grabbing some disinfectant from a cabinet.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Jack started to help, getting some cotton swabs and poured the disinfectant on them. “I’m proud of you. Even though those assholes deserve to be beaten, you decided it wouldn’t be wise. I understand.” He dabbed Bunny’s cut lip, making the rabbit hiss. “You’re the greatest warrior with the biggest heart.”

“Aw, mate…” The Pooka’s ears pressed against his head again.

“I just wish the people of this city could see that. I wish they could see you the way I see you.” Jack rubbed Bunnymund’s cheek with his thumb.

“Maybe there is.” Bunny replied, with Jack looking confused. “I’ve been thinking of that idea you had a while ago, with giving the walkin’ eggs to the kids…”

“Are you saying… you want to try it?” The boy’s face lit up.

“Yeah, love. It sounds… fun.” The rabbit smiled. “Still, I’m gonna have to grow a lot of eggs.”

“We need more flowers.” Jack smiled bigger, probably more excited about this egg-giving thing than Bunny was… at least for now.


	8. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, from Ice Curse.

“Okay, Bunny, I am here. What did you want to talk about?” King North asked a nervous-seeming Bunnymund. It had been two years since the curse was lifted, and two years since Prince Jackson and Bunnymund have been together. Their love seemed to be influential. The people of the kingdom, Santoff Claussen, were happier than ever. The prince was now twenty but still spreading fun with his winter powers. Everything was going great, but there was one more thing that needed to be done… “Oi Bunny, don’t waste my time. What is it?”

“Oh right, your highness…” Bunnymund cleared his throat. He was still nervous around North, but he needed to be confident for this. “Your highness, I love Jack. He has given me light and love, and all I wish is to do the same for him. I want to love him forever, protect him forever…” Bunny could tell the king was getting bored. “Your highness, I ask for your permission to allow me to… ask for your son’s hand in marriage.” There was a long pause. The king got wide-eyed, but Bunny didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. North walked up to the Pooka, who still tried to look the king square in the eyes. Just when Bunny was about to speak, the king picked him up in a bruising hug.

“Klasno!” North exclaimed, swinging Bunny around. “Finally! I was wondering when you’d ask!”

“I’m glad you approve your highness.” Bunny choked out.

“Ack, enough with the formalities; you can call me father, or North, or whatever!” The king put Bunny down. “When will you ask?”

“As soon as I can, your… I mean, mate.” The Pooka replied. “I already have a plan.”

“Good, because I’m not sure how much longer I can keep the secret!” North said while dancing to the door. “I can’t wait!” He exited the room, leaving Bunny to sigh in relief. He thought that would be the hardest part, asking for the father’s permission, but the king was really excited about it. Hopefully, his lover would reply the same way.

:::

“Are you cold?” Jack asked Bunnymund as they walked along the snowy path outside the castle walls.

“Nah, mate.” Bunny shook his head. “Got my scarf on. Besides, this fur ain’t just for show.” He remembered the boy – now a man - giving him the green-blue scarf as a birthday gift.

“Just checking.” Jack smiled, flying around in the air carelessly, a scene that was familiar in Bunny’s mind. The Pooka looked up at his mate, thinking of how much he’s grown these past two years. He’s gotten a little taller and a little more muscular due to Bunny’s hard training regimen. His hair was long enough to put in a short ponytail. And by the Moon, his face was as beautiful as ever, and those eyes… “Hey, why are we out here, anyway?” And there was the burning question.

“Uh, well… I wanted to see if that winter jasmine’s still there, love.” Bunny thought of a cover-up.

“Oh yeah, those yellow flowers.” Jack recalled. “I can’t help but feel like those flowers grew in that place for a reason. Like, a sign that you were coming to rescue me.”

“You think that?” The rabbit asked. “That’s why I painted the landscape.”

“I love that painting.” Jack said. “I love all the ones you made. When are you making another one?”

“I don’t think there’s any room left on the walls.” Bunny joked. They finally arrived at the pond where Jack was cursed by Pitch all those years ago. Jack landed on the frozen pond, freezing it more, making it safe to stand on. “There it is!” The Pooka exclaimed, seeing the large bush of winter jasmines curling around a tree with snow on their yellow petals. “Oh, she’s gorgeous.”

“It got so big.” Jack pointed out while Bunny marveled over it. Jack rolled his eyes, getting used to the rabbit’s affinity for flowers. “But don’t make me jealous of a plant.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Bunny turned to see his love standing in the middle of the pond. He decided to join him, but carefully so as not to fall… “Ow!” He did anyway. Jack held in a laugh.

“You alright?” He skated over to help the rabbit up. He just realized that he never taught Bunny how to skate before. “Here, get your balance… okay, now just push forward with your feet…” He held onto Bunny’s paws, leading him forward as he skated backward. Bunny kept slipping, holding his hands in a death grip.

“Ya make it look so easy.” Bunny said, though slowly getting the hang of it. 

“You’re doing well.” Jack said, letting go of the rabbit’s paws and skating by his side. “See? You got it.”

“Barely.” Bunny kept his eyes on his own feet, slipping every so often.

“Great, now let’s learn a double axel.” The prince skated ahead, doing one in the air and landing perfectly.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Bunny said sarcastically. Jack just laughed at him.

“You know, I gotta say, it’s a little weird being here, even after two years.” The young man sighed, stopping in the center of the pond. “I just would associate this place with _him.”_ Bunny didn’t have to guess who. “I never told you this, but… the first time I came back here after he cursed me, I had a panic attack and fainted. I had to muster up a lot of courage to bring you here that day two years ago. But then, those things you said to me, and the winter jasmine, and the snowball fight… it was all so amazing, and it made me forget about my troubles… ugh, I sound cheesy; I’m not making any sense, am I?”

“No mate, I get it.” Bunnymund slowly skated over to him. “That’s why I brought you here today, to make you forget about Pitch, to get rid of the bad memories and replace them with good ones. I don’t want you to associate this place with him; I want you to associate it with me, with us, and with this.” He pulled a small box out of his bandolier and – carefully – got on one knee. Jack’s eyes widened, knowing what was happening. “Ahem… Prince Jackson, will you marry me?” He opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond, emerald and sapphire-studded ring. Jack ignored the ring at first and got on his knees so he could pull the rabbit in for a hug.

“Yes, Bunny! Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Jack squealed, doing his best to keep tears from falling down his face. Bunny wobbled a bit, balancing the box as well as himself over the ice.

“Oh Jack, I’m so glad.” The Pooka hugged him back, nuzzling his shoulder. “I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too, Bunny.” Jack pulled away, letting Bunny take the ring out of the box and slip it around his finger. “It’s beautiful.”

“No, you are.” Bunnymund smirked.

“No, you are.” Jack replied before leaning in to kiss his new fiancé. It felt as powerful as their first kiss; a kiss that broke a curse, saved the kingdom, and proved their true love.

:::

EPILOGUE

:::

The wedding came a few months later. It was a small, private event; friends and family only, including Bunnymund’s family. Bunny was allowed to wear traditional Pookan attire: a pastel-colored robe and an intricately carved, wooden crown. Jack looked gorgeous in a white tunic with a blue seam and white pants (still no shoes). He carried a bouquet of yellow jasmines. They never looked away from the other’s eyes as they said their ‘I dos’. They decided to go anywhere and everywhere on their honeymoon, wanting to travel together and get out of that old castle. Bunny’s mom assisted them, giving them a stone on a chain that could create tunnels to places the user imagines. They would use it to go to places they always wanted, bringing fun, hope, and love with them.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the Moon, do NOT let this ship DIE!

**Author's Note:**

> Suck my dick, tumblr!


End file.
